Wilted Flower
by RThenardier
Summary: Modern AU. When Courfeyrac finds out that Jehan has relapsed he tries to help in any way he can, but what if Jehan is beyond help and won't tell Courfeyrac why bad things keep happening to him and his friends. First fic. Warning: Language, substance abuse, self harm and suicide might be included.
1. Missing Jehan

The melancholic pitter patter of fresh November rain splashed harshly against the sidewalk as busy men and women rushed around the crowded streets of New York City, many occupying garish umbrellas and raincoats while others used their satchels and newspapers as a form of shelter from the heavy downpour. The beeping of washed out yellow cabs and the loud screeching of tires could be heard echoing down alleyways and small boulevards.

Young lovers would be seen kissing at the corner of shops and large buildings, not bothering about the rain soaking their hair and clothes, only having eyes for each other. It reminded Courfeyrac of one of those cheesy rom coms Eponine would make him watch on Netflix, the usual 'boy meets girl and wins her heart' sort of movie.

Quentin Courfeyrac ungracefully stomped down the road, giving up on his attempt to keep his curly hair sheltered from the rain. His perfectly styled locks of raven hair had been washed out and were now plastered dripping against his forehead, the black standing stark against his ghostly white complexion. His cheeks had turned a rosy red due to the cold November air nipping at his drenched body.

In one relatively small hand he held a cheap laptop case, while gripping tightly onto a Starbucks coffee cup in the other. The smell of classic vanilla hot chocolate had almost vanished the moment he had left the warmth of the welcoming coffee shop and had probably turned ice cold, but that did nothing to hinder Courfeyrac's determined steps as he made his way back to the cosy apartment he shared with his three roommates.

He did not account for the fact that other people weren't watching where they were going, resulting in the contents of his vanilla drink coating a rich blonde lady wearing a lot of pink. Usually Courfeyrac would have stopped to flirt or at least apologize to her, but instead sent her a sharp glare and carried on walking, ignoring the muffled curses he could hear getting quieter as he got closer to his home.

Trailing up the twelve flights of stairs that led up to his apartment at the top of the building, Courfeyrac heard what he recognized as voices arguing. He sighed before getting out his rusting silver key and unlocking the door.

Inside he was met by two of his three roommates wrestling on the sofa. Courfeyrac quirked an eyebrow before grinning. "What are you two doing?"

"Grantaire stole the remote again and it's my turn to pick the TV show! He wants to watch Duck Dynasty again but I said Sherlock because it's way better than a bunch of bearded men talk about ducks and Uncle Si!" The person to answer was a short brunette woman.

Her long dark hair fell messily down her back giving it that 'I just woke up' look and he noticed she was wearing a pair of his grey joggers and one of his large black t-shirts that hung far past her tiny waist. She was sporting a playful look right now but if anyone gave her any trouble she could turn nasty pretty quickly. The boys learnt not to say anything about her unnaturally thin waist and collection of unfading scars that seemed to keep increasing along her thin arms, none willing to hold her up on one of her many threats on castrating them. This woman was Eponine Thenardier.

The other man on the sofa had curly black hair like Courfeyrac's but it was slightly messier and had a bright green beanie on top of his head. He was wearing a pair of jeans too large for him and a purple hoodie he had acquired from a car boot sale one year claiming it was 'half price.'

His name was Grantaire but he preferred to go by the name of R, and he could single handedly make sure that no pub in New York went out of business. Very often his friends worried about his drinking problem but none brought it up in fear of upsetting him.

"I hate to admit it R, but Ep is right, it's her turn."

Grantaire stuck his tongue out at Eponine before handing her the television remote.

Eponine looked at Courfeyrac again.

"Courf .. I hate to admit it but you look like shit." She laughed as Grantaire climbed off of the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks …" He muttered, hanging up his coat.

"You seen Jehan?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Not since this morning, I asked him where he was going and he said 'out' and just left. He seemed upset though …" Eponine said, switching Sherlock on and pulling a blanket over her legs.

"It's not because of me snapping at him to be quiet last night is it?" Courfeyrac asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"Dunno but he looked like he'd been crying." Eponine said seriously.

"I should text him …" Courfeyrac sighed as he walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed, pulling out his phone to see no new calls or messages.

*Hey Jehan, where r u? - Courf

After seven minutes Courfeyrac heard his phone beep.

*I'm sorry Courf …- Jehan

Courfeyrac sat up immediately and sent a quick reply.

*Where r u? - Courf

*Courf, I relapsed. I'm so sorry. You spent months trying to get me clean and I just fucked it all up and now I'm going to lose you. - Jehan

*It's okay Jehan, I won't leave you, just tell me where you are. - Courf

*I can't - Jehan

*Jehan … where r u?! - Courf

*I'm with Montparnasse …

*I'm coming J, don't worry. x - Courf

Courfeyrac turned off his phone and sprinted from the apartment, leaving his coat in the process … the only thing on his mind was that he had to get to Jehan before the poet did something stupid and reckless like last time ...


	2. Montparnasse

Authors note: Thanks a bunch for both of the reviews, I hope to carry on with this story and any suggestions and criticisms would be most helpful, thank you very much :) xx

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables.

Jehan sat in the corner of the run down apartment. The only sound he willed himself to make was the shallow breathing coming from his small body. He looked in front of him, seeing a white foggy mist every time he exhaled reminding him of Courfeyrac and how he loved to joke that he was a smoker every time the chilly weather gave his breath the appearance of smoke.

His arms snaked themselves tightly around his legs and he moved his head shakily between his knees to try make his blurred vision a little more durable.

Thinking of Courfeyrac only panicked him more.

Jehan loved every part of Courfeyrac, the way his smile would light up the room, the way his bottom teeth were slightly crooked, to his stylish fashion choices and most of all the way the light shone perfectly onto his ebony hair. The mere thought of disappointing him sent a wave of guilt spiraling through his bruised body.

The rain falling heavier reminded him of his surroundings. Looking round, Jehan noticed most corners of the room he was sat in were pitch black, the only light source was the dimly lit reading lamp on a nearby desk situated near a small crimson armchair, some patches on the armchair were slightly darker than others. Jehan wasn't exactly sure whether the majority of the crimson on the chair was the color itself or the dried up blood of his dealer's clients who had been in debt for far too long until they were considered 'disposable.'

The unmistakable sound of boots against wood could be heard advancing slowly up the stairs.

Jehan managed a shaky glance towards the door as a tall skinny figure slithered in, almost serpent like.

"P-Parnasse …" Jehan stuttered.

The man he addressed walked towards the armchair and loudly flopped down into it, the light from the lamp illuminating his sharp features.

Montparnasse had small dark green eyes and a long crooked nose that spoke more of drunken bar fights than a born abnormality. His plump pink lips could be seen as almost feminine and his black hair was combed back very neatly, the gel making his hair shine like dark plastic.

He was wearing an emerald colored waistcoat, a bright orange tie and a pair of creased up black trousers.

"Hello Monsieur Prouvaire …" Montparnasse greeted politely.

"What do you want? You've already made me relapse! You've ruined me! come to gloat have we?" Jehan hissed aggressively at Montparnasse who grinned in reply.

"You know very well what you did Jehan, don't pretend not to." Montparnasse glared at Jehan who cowered away further.

"I-It wasn't me …" Jehan muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Montparnasse to hear.

"Excuse me?" He asked, smirking.

"I said it wasn't me." Jehan stated simply, though Montparnasse could see the wild fear in Jehan's crystal blue eyes that seemed deprived of any life or happiness.

"When my men come to me, telling me that a Monsieur Jean Prouvaire told the police of our whereabouts, I expect they will be accurate, do you not?" Montparnasse asked, his grin fading slowly as he stood up from his arm chair.

Jehan pondered on this for a moment.

"You know very well Courfeyrac and Eponine told the police where you were! not me, so why are you doing this?" His voice cracked towards the end of his sentence.

"Yes, I understand that Jehan. But they will have to pay dearly for the trouble they have caused my team" Jehan froze. "I'm going to ruin you all. Slowly but surely you will all turn on one another, no trust, no friendship, no job, no life. You will all pay. Your friend should be arriving soon, don't worry, I'll leave him be for now but don't get too comfortable in that little flat of yours, and tell Eponine that I miss her. Good day Monsieur." Jehan saw for a moment a flash of hurt cross his eyes when he mentioned Eponine's name.

Jehan looked away before letting a single tear slide down his pale cheek.

"Oh, and Jehan, don't try hiding or running away, because we will find you and kill everyone you hold dear to your heart." Montparnasse icily growled before striding silently out of the room.

Jean Prouvaire was sat for nine minutes, picking at his neon shoe laces and pondering on Montparnasse's words before he heard a familiar voice shouting his name.

He heard ten fast footsteps slamming against the floor before the door flew open revealing the shocked expression of Courfeyrac ...


	3. High as a kite

**AN: Again thanks for the reviews. I love you so much :3 I'm still thinking of what I'm going to do with the characters later on. Yo'll just have to wait and see. A question I was thinking of yesterday, would anyone like me to include Enjolras and the other friends of the ABC? Because some people prefer having him in the stories they read, it's just a suggestion if anyone would like that. **

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter, can't wait to get another one up :) xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. **

* * *

Courfeyrac sprinted as he saw the Black door of the old apartment he shared with Montparnasse and Jehen coming into view. He only hesitated for a second before opening the door.

Courfeyrac's heavy breathing echoes around the apartment which looked more like a shack by now. The walls were mouldy in places, the bright wallpaper hanging loosely around as newspapers and used needles were strewn carelessly across the floor. Blankets and pillows were also scattered around. The only thing that looked remotely fresh was the clear footprints in the dust leading up the giant wooden staircase.

"Jehan!" Courfeyrac called out, the name echoing against the walls.

For a moment he heard nothing, before he heard a slight whimper at the top of the stairs. Courfeyrac immediately forced himself up the stairs. The door at the top of the staircase was made from a rotting mahogany.

Pushing the door open quicker than humanly possible, he looked around the room in search of his friend before he saw a small bunched up figure curled into themselves in a far corner.

From the small amount of light shining from a lamp on a table, Courfeyrac noticed an empty used needle by his feet, empty, but used nonetheless.

Looking at his friend a few meters away, he noticed dark circles under his wide eyes. The sparkling green seemed brighter than ever and his red hair looked disheveled. He was wearing an expression of fear when Courfeyrac walked through the door but that was then replaced with a bit of a grin.

Courfeyrac knew his mouth was probably wide open as he took in the scene before him, rushing into the corner and gently kneeling before the young poet.

"Jehan, what did you take?" Courfeyrac asked, taking the boy's head in his hands.

"D-dunno Courf but it's really nice. I haven't done this one before." The poet let out a little giggle and Courfeyrac glared at him before scooping the man in his arms, earning a smile from Jehan.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to the apartment then you're going to tell Grantaire how you're feeling. He'll know what your on." Courfeyrac said the last part mostly to himself than Jehan.

"Courf …" Jehan whispered.

Courfeyrac sighed before answering. "Yes Jehan?"

"I didn't mean to, this isn't my fault ya know … He made me do-" Jehan began before getting cut off by Courfeyrac.

"Jehan. Stop. We're not talking about this right now." He said without any emotion as he trailed all the way to his shared apartment.

The look of utter confusion plastered on Eponine's face will always stick in Courfeyrac's mind when he walked through their door.

"What the hell happened?!" She demanded, apparently finished with watching Sherlock as Graceland was now on the television.

Courfeyrac ignored the question aimed at them before making his way to Jehan's bedroom.

"Stay here." He whispered, kissing the man's forehead gently as he began to tremble.

A few minutes later, Courfeyrac returned with Grantaire.

"Hey mon petit poet. How you doin'?" Grantaire greeted softly, watching for the Jehan's reaction.

"'M doin' fine 'Taire." Jehan giggled before shivering and wrapping himself in his floral blanket.

"Good, I'm glad. Now tell me J, what are you feeling and what did you feel when you got high today?" Grantaire pressed on, watching as the poet thought for a moment.

"The only way I can describe it is like I had twenty orgasms at once and now I feel tired, I actually think I'm going to fall asleep soon-" Jehan told him.

"Heroin." Grantaire said simply before walking out of the room to give the two men some privacy.

Courfeyrac winced at the simplicity at which that one word was said. He looked into the poet's dilated pupils before putting his head in his hands and sighing.

"Why Jehan?" He whispered.

Jehen looked at the man before making no answer.

"Jehan … Remember how long it took us? Fourteen god damn stressful months! You went to rehab and Me, Ep and R supported you like good friends should. Why the hell did you do this?!" Courfeyrac cried, letting tears fall freely down his face.

"Did I do something wrong? Was it because of me snapping at you last night? Or is it just because you're too weak to do th-" He was interrupted.

"No." Jehan growled.

"You did nothing wrong. You lashing out at me last night was nothing to do with this. I told you it wasn't my fault, you either believe me or you don't." He said simply, looking straight ahead at the wall.

"Then why? What happened!?" Courfeyrac shouted, his voice getting louder.

"Nothing I'm going to tell you right now while you're being a jerk." Jehan pulled the blanket over his body before Courfeyrac stood up.

"Fine. Be an ass. I'm only trying to help." Courfeyrac replied coldly as he walked out of the door.

"Piss off." He said quietly before laying his head on the pillow and letting a blissful sleep surround him. Little did he know that in the other room, his roommates were arguing ...


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Eponine was sat lazily on the couch watching the 'Pizza Box' episode of Graceland. She was at the part where Bello had become suspicious of Mike and had Eddie pointing a gun at him (and she should really show the boys this show) before a wild looking Courfeyrac burst the door open with presumably his body seem as though his hands were occupied by the red headed poet.

"What the hell happened?" She growled, trying not to be angry at them for interrupting her Graceland marathon.

Without another word Courfeyrac walked out of the room toward Jehan's bedroom.

But Eponine wasn't dumb, she paused Graceland before thinking of the way the dark track marks stood out against the poet's ghostly skin color.

She noticed from the corner of her eye that Grantaire had wandered away from the kitchen to Jehan's bedroom.

Eponine bit her lip, she knew what Jehen looked like when he'd taken drugs before and she never wanted to see it happen again.

Eponine heard someone sit next to her but didn't process who it was until she heard his low solemn voice.

"Heroin."

Eponine clenched her teeth before taking hold of Grantaire's paint covered hand, none of them spoke until they heard Courfeyrac huffing as he sat on the fuzzy carpet in front of them, looking them both directly in the eye.

"He won't tell me why." Courfeyrac sighed heavily before slouching, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know anything about what happened?" Grantaire questioned.

"All I know was that he was with 'Parnasse. I found him at the old apartment we used to share, it's a wreck now and I didn't see Montparnasse at all by the time I got there." He replied.

"He needs to go back to rehab." Eponine said simply.

"Ep … that isn't an option, I think it was a one off and you know he didn't cope well there. He's very sensitive and he said they did shit all." Grantaire said, giving Eponine a stern look.

"I agree with Eponine. We can't have 'one offs.' drugs are dangerous and I don't want him dying. We'll find a suitable rehab for him as soon as possible." Courfeyrac smiled at Eponine.

"You can't make his decisions for him! He has the right to go to rehab if he wants, you shouldn't make that decision for him. He hated you last time you did this to him! He won't forgive you if you do it again." Grantaire snapped at Courfeyrac who returned Grantaire's glare.

"So you want him to get hurt?! You want to risk him getting high and then overdosing?!" He replied, his anger growing.

"No but you should at least ask him what he wants, he will know what's best for him." Grantaire calmed down slightly and lowered his voice.

Eponine interrupted.

"He obviously doesn't know what's best for himself seem as though he's the one going out getting high!" She shouted.

"It's not like he's going to every dealer he sees, he's been clean for so long now, it's only a one off!" Grantaire raised his voice again, tugging his cold hands away from Eponine.

"We're finished discussing this. Jehan is going to rehab as soon as we can find one. End of story."Courfeyrac stood up, but Grantaire reflected his movements.

"Fine! Treat him like a child, but when he hates you don't come crying to me like last time! I'm going for a drink. Goodnight!" He shouted, before grabbing an old jacket and slamming the door with so much force that the sound echoed around the silent apartment.

Courfeyrac couldn't help but think about what Grantaire had just said as Eponine sobbed silently on the sofa.

**-FLASHBACK- **

"C-Courf!" Jehan stuttered.

His arms were covered in wires attached to different machines, he looked more weak than ever sat in the large hospital bed, with his large eyes drooping with tiredness.

"Hey Jehan." Courfeyrac smiled as he sat at his bedside, holding a clipboard and a black pen.

"Whatcha got there?" Jehan asked, studying the papers on the clipboard.

"These are your health papers." Courfeyrac replied, feeling uncomfortably unprepared for the conversation they were about to have.

"Why do you have them, isn't that for the doctor?" Jehan smiled softly, making Courfeyrac tense up with guilt.

"No Jehan, I need these to sign." Courfeyrac replied, suddenly finding the floor interesting to look at.

"Why?" Jehan's eyes darkened.

"It's to send you to rehab, they need permission to say that you were admitted there, they said it was for the best after you overdosed." Courfeyrac tried to explain before the poet's face turned an unexpected shade of red.

"Get out and never ever come back. I don't want to see you again Courfeyrac." Courfeyrac didn't need to be told twice, he'd seen Jehan angry at other people, but he never lost his temper with him.

Courfeyrac stood up and was about to walk out before he felt something hit the back of his head. Rubbing the area he just felt hit, he sharply turned around to see an apple rolling on the floor.

"I hate you Quentin!" Jehan shouted, tears falling from his large green eyes.

Jehan had never called him by his first name before.

Wasting no time in rushing away, Courfeyrac left the building, biting his tongue to keep from crying.

**==END OF FLASHBACK-**

Courfeyrac looked at Eponine who was still sat at the sofa.

He knew he had to send Jehan back again, he wanted the poet to be safe and happy, even if that meant ending their friendship for good …

* * *

**AN: Again, thanks bunch for the reviews, I appreciate them loads. I couldnt resist, I had to upload another chapter :3. I hope to introduce some new characters and focus a bit more on Jehan and Monparnasse's revenge soon, so I hope you carry on reading and leave any suggestion for me if you think they are needed,**

**Yours truly, R.**


	5. Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables.**

* * *

Grantaire stormed down the street, balling up his fists in anger.

'How dare they?!' He thought as a familiar cafe came into view.

The windows of the Cafe Musain were open and the light shone brightly, casting a glowing sense of warmth towards Grantaire, a familiar place, a place to get shit faced.

The cafe very rarely sold alcohol but Grantaire was a particular exception.

He walked through the door to be met by the cafe's feisty employee Musichetta.

"Hey love, same as usual?" She greeted, sending Grantaire a friendly smile as she grabbed a bottle of the finest red wine from a crooked shelf.

Grantaire nodded before watching the girl find a wine glass.

Her hair was a frizzy fiery red, she has deep brown eyes and plump lips. She was admired for her perfect curves and blushing cheeks, adored by men and envied by women. If Grantaire had been straight he would have fallen for her charm immediately.

"So, how's everyone at home, coping?" She asked, setting the bottle in front of him.

"No … Some stuff happened today and I don't know what to do Chetta …" He said, feeling defeated.

"I hate to break it to you hun, but no one's perfect. Take that Montparnasse guy for example … I remember when I first saw him come to the cafe with you and Jehan and I knew he was trouble immediately, I mean he did seem like a jerk, and he was, but who am I to judge? " She ranted.

"I mean that's why I still let him come … even though he did cause that drug raid that one time and then slept with my sister-" She was interrupted.

"Wait, he still comes here?" He asked.

"Who honey?" She asked, wiping the table he was sat at with a dish cloth.

"'Parnasse."

"Oh, he's in the next room right now actually, he said he needed to discuss some plans so I-" She was cut off as Grantaire`s chair was thrown back with a screech as it dragged against the wood.

He bolted into the next room, ignoring Musichetta's weak protesting. He forcefully pried open the door and was met with Montparnasse`s devilish smile.

"Nicholas! Long time no see. You spoken to Jehan lately? Do send him my regards won`t you?" Montparnasse picked at his fingernails, not looking at Grantaire who was boiling with rage.

"You evil little shit! Why did you do this to him? He doesn't deserve this at all." Grantaire cried out.

"Yes, I agree actually, but you will know in due time. You're saving me a job actually, would you remind Courfeyrac of 1994 on the 9th July? Tell him that he is alive, give him this." Montparnasse stretched a pale bony hand out and passed Grantaire a small blank envelope addressed to Courfeyrac.

"Tell him who's alive?" Grantaire asked curiously.

"He will know." That was all Montparnasse said before he started to walk away.

"You're so messed up …" Grantaire glared daggers into the back of Montparnasse`s head as he rubbed the paper gently between his fingers before pocketing the envelope in the back of his trouser pocket.

He didn't have a drop of alcohol to drink that evening.

* * *

**AN: This isn't my longest or best chapter yet, but it is important for some future chapters to come, so hang in there, we will have some action soon. :3 **

**Sincerely yours, R.**


	6. Of Sonnets and Scotland

Chapter 6

Not long after Grantaire had gone for a drink, Courfeyrac decided he also needed some air and some time to think alone. He grabbed a red scarf and his ripped black coat then told Eponine he'd be back in a few hours before closing the door and strolling towards the nearest park.

As he walked around the deserted park, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to how he had met Jehan when he was sixteen …

**- ANOTHER FLASHBACK-**

It was a sunny day in March when Courfeyrac was sat in his English room and his scottish supply teacher seemed to have a short temper this particular day and unfortunately Courfeyrac was more bored than usual.

"As I'm sure you're aware my name is Mr. Logan, I'm your new English teacher. Nice to meet you all. Hope you're all ready to get to grips with some Elizabethan literature. Let all turn to page fifty three, in our poetry 're studying Shakespeare for today." His teacher said strictly as he opened his own.

"Sir?" Courfeyrac raised his hand, slouching slightly in his chair.

"Yes Quentin." He replied, not looking up from his own textbook at the front of the room.

"Are you English, sir?" Courfeyrac straightened his face and tried not to grin.

"No, I'm Scottish." The teacher replied, looking slightly confused.

"So you ain't English then." Courfeyrac replied as other boys and girls in the class started to giggle slightly.

"No, I'm British." He answered, slowly starting to get annoyed.

"So you ain't English then." Courfeyrac repeated.

"No I'm not but as you can see I do speak English." The teacher looked up from his book and glared at Courfeyrac.

"But I can't understand what your saying, sir." Courfeyrac replied snidely.

"Well clearly you can." The supply teacher smirked.

"Sorry, are you talking Scottish now?" Courfeyrac couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw the teacher clench his fists.

"No, I'm talking English." The teacher snapped.

"Right. Don't sound like it." Courfeyrac bit his lip.

The teacher sighed heavily. "Okay, whatever you want. Now, let's get on with Shakespeare."

Courfeyrac spoke up again. "I don't think you're qualified to teach us English."

"I am perfectly qualified to teach you English." The teacher said calmly, his cheeks turning redder.

"I don't think you are though." The other occupants in the class weren't containing their snickers anymore.

"You don't have to be English to teach it." The teacher was just about to carry on with the lesson when Courfeyrac interrupted again.

"Right, have we got double English, or double Scottish?" He watched as the class erupted with laughter, watching closely as his supply teacher stood up sharply and walked over to him.

"You are the most insolent child I have ever had the misfortune to teach!" He growled.

"Thank you."

"You're pointless, repetitious and extremely dull." The teacher carried on, turning redder and redder. Courfeyrac didn't move an inch or seem fazed by his teacher's ranting.

"A bit like shakespeare." He backfired, sending the teacher a defiant glare.

"You're not even worthy to mention his name, William Shakes - William Shakespeare was a genius, you, you little shit, are definitely not! Now just sit there and keep your mouth shut or I will fail you in this class right now!" The teacher spat at Courfeyrac who stood up promptly.

"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun,

Coral is far more red than her lips' red.

If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;

If hair be wires, black wires grow on her head.

I have seen roses damasked, red and white,

But no such roses see I in her cheeks;

And in some perfurmes is there more delight

Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.

I love to hear her speak, yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound.

I grant I never saw a goddess go:

My mistress when she walks treads on the ground.

And yet by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any she belied with false compare" Courfeyrac paused before slamming his hand onto the desk.

"Lets see you fail me now bitch!"

The class applauded him loudly, some shouting his name in catchy rants, others just watched to see the teacher's reaction.

His jaw had dropped and his eyes were nearly out of their sockets.

He regained his composure before pointing to the door.

"Leave."

Courfeyrac hauled his bag around his shoulder and was about to exit when a quiet boy who sat at the front of the class jumped out of his chair, walking fastly towards him.

The class had carried on reading at this point, so no one was paying attention to the pair.

"That was spectacular. You are the only other person I know at this school who can recite a sonnet and remember it word for word!" The boy who had followed him was slightly shorter than himself.

He was wearing bright red skinny jeans and a pink floral t shirt that clashed with his trousers. He was a walking eyesore, but something about the sound of his voice and the sparkle in his eyes sent Courfeyrac's pulse racing. He felt his cheeks burn and looked away from the other boy.

"Yeah, I guess I was more bored than I thought." He itched the back of his neck awkwardly as the pair walked down the corridors.

"Crap, I forgot, I have to go meet my friend Grantaire! Maybe I can introduce you to him at some point." Jehan smiled widely.

"Yeah, that sounds nice .." Courfeyrac agreed, returning the gentle smile.

"I'm Jehan by the way, you'll see me around."

"Courfeyrac." The two boys shook hands before parting ways, both wearing huge grins.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Courfeyrac decided the air was getting nippy and decided to walk back home. He dreaded having to tell Jehan he was going back to rehab but it had to be done at some point.

* * *

**AN: I was inspired to do this by one of David Tennant`s spectacular performances. If anyone's interested I'll send you the link. Let me know what you think and I hope you carry on enjoying this.**

**Goodbye, R :3 xx**


	7. Brothers and Bacon

Jehan woke to the sound of a kettle boiling and Amy Whinehouse's 'Rehab' echoing around the apartment. He squinted at the bright light coming through his open curtains then rubbed his bloodshot eyes, trying to make sense of his surroundings.

He looked at his floral bad sheets before dragging his fully clothed body from the bed and crawled towards his small oak wardrobe.

He pulled an orange sweater over his head and managed to find a pale blue pair of jeans and some bright yellow converse. He tugged forcefully at his knotted ginger hair, wincing every time the brush went through his thick locks. He looked at his reflection in his bedside mirror and sighed, noticing every little imperfection on his body.

He noticed how skinny his chest was, he was envious of men with bigger built bodies and hated how being small made him look weaker. He looked at how his bright red freckles were stark against his soft pale skin. He ran his fingers gently over his own cheek and savoured the cold touch against his warm face. He brushed his fingers against his spiky chin, reminding himself to get a shave.

He opened his bedroom door slowly, careful not to make a lot of noise. He didn't feel ready for he confrontation he was going to have with his room mates. His converse were quiet against the creamy carper at he tiptoed towards the bathroom they shared.

After getting a quick wash and shave, he decided he was ready to talk to everyone.

"They tried to make me go to Reeehabb, but I said no, no, nooo." Jehan chuckled as he heard Eponine's rough voice flowing through the apartment. He glanced into the kitchen and noticed that Eponine was stood by the cooker, holding what looked to be a silver pan, frying bacon and eggs.

Eponine heard a small creak behind her and whipped around, her cheeks glowing. "I didn't see you there ..." They both stared at each other before breaking down into fits of laughter.

"You ... t- truly have a beaut- iful v-voice 'Ponine." Jehan managed through his laughter as he held his stomach tightly.

"Shut up Jehan!" She replied, grinning widely as she turned back to the cooker.

Jehan looked around he kitchen for signs of any other life form.

"Where are Courf and R?" He asked, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs, staring at the bright green wall.

"R went for a drink last night, I don't know if he's back yet, but Courf went for walk and went to bed when he returned." She said as she left the pan and went to pour Jehan a cup of coffee.

"R went for a drink? He must have been mad" Jehen put his face in is hands, ignoring he hot cup of coffee Eponine had kindly placed in front of him. "I really fucked up Ep."

Eponine, who had returned to the cooker spun around quickly.

"Hun, listen, I may not agree with the choices you've made, but R isn't mad at you, he's just really annoyed at me and Courf. Don't think it's you whose made him mad. Bacon?" She asked, gesturing to the pan.

"Please." He replied as he pondered on his thoughts.

"Did I hear bacon?" A rough voice sounded from the living room.

Eponine placed a plate of bacon and eggs on a plate and put it on the table before Jehan as a naked Grantaire walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"R, you forgot your clothes again." Eponine smirked as she watched the man walk to the fridge and pour himself a cup of orange juice. Jehan began shovelling down his hot bacon.

"Babe please, you love my hot bod." Eponine let out a snort as Grantaire sat on the counter and placed a kitchen towel over his dignity as he drained his glass of it's contents.

"So, how's my little flower this morning?" He asked as he tried to steal a piece of bacon from the pan, earning his a flick on the nose from Eponine.

"I feel okay I suppose. I'm still a bit tired, but other than that I am fine." Jehan replied, quickly swallowing the last of his breakfast.

"Glad to hear it." Granaire's smile faded as a groggy eyed Courfeyrac stalked into the kitchen, not looking at any of the silent room mates. The sound of sizzling bacon fat was the only noise that could be heard as Courfeyrac walked over to the cupboard, grabbing a small white plate and taking two thick slices of bacon before going back through to the living room.

"I think I'm going to get in the shower." Grantaire said, breaking the awkward silence as he hopped down from the counter, picking the last two pieces of bacon from the pan.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go Skype Cosette." Eponine muttered, picking up Jehan's empty plate and throwing it into the sink before walking out of the kitchen.

Grantaire paused before going to the bathroom. "You two need to talk alone."

Jehen nodded before walking towards the living room and sitting himself on the sofa beside Courfeyrac who was sat, looking straight ahead at the wall, his plate empty and forgotten.

"Courf listen, I'm really sorry ..." Jehan said, trying to break the tension. When he didn't reply, Jehan took that as an invitation to continue.

"I wasn't thinking straight, I just felt so alone ... so I went t- to see 'Parnasse after he called me." Jehan paused again, looking for any sign of understanding from Courfeyrac but once again found none.

"Courf, please, just tell me you understand, that you're not mad." Jehan watched Courfeyrac's face which was sill deprived of emotion. The poet didn't know what to do, he'd seen Courfeyrac mad, upset, happy, depressed, over the moon and murderous, but he'd never seen him look completely empty.

Jehan decided not to say anything else and just waited, looking at his feet and listening to the comforting sound of water flowing and Grantaire's angelic voice singing in the shower.

"You know exactly what I'm going to say, don't you?" Courfeyrac finally spoke, looking at Jehen who glanced at him.

"Yes, I knew what you were going to say to me the moment that needle touched my arm." Jehan replied, fiddling with the hem of his orange sleeve.

"You understand that it's for your own good then?" Courfeyrac asked gently.

"Yes." The poet finally replied as he heard the sound of water stop.

The pair sat looking each other in the eye for a few minutes before Grantaire walked into the living room shirtless in a pair of washed out grey jogging bottoms as he rubbed his hair with his fluffy towel.

Grantaire fixed Courfeyrac with a blank look before sitting beside the pair on a arm chair. "Shit, I forgot. Last night I saw Montparnasse and he gave me a letter to give to you." Grantaire got out of his chair before rushing into his bedroom, returning with a small envelope in his hands.

"You saw 'Parnasse? Did you beat the shit out of him?!" Courfeyrac exclaimed wildly.

"No, he told me to remind you of July 9th, 1994. He told me to tell you 'he's still alive,' something like that anyway." Grantaire replied curiously handing over the letter to Courfeyrac who visibly froze upon hearing the date.

Both eyes were on him as he carefully ripped open the envelope, revealing a white piece of paper.

Courfeyrac's eyes skimmed over the letter before letting out a small choked sob. Both men watched as Courfeyrac read and re-read the letter, looking over it in disbelief.

"He's alive ..." He finally whispered.

Jehen looked at Grantaire, who looked just as shocked and utterly confused.

"Who?" Grantaire asked slowly.

Courfeyrac let out a shaky breath before squeezing the letter tightly in his sweaty palm.

"M- my brother ..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not being able to update yesterday and the day before, I've been at my grandma's and haven't had chance to get this written up. Okay, can you guess who Courfeyrac's brother is going to be? :3 Jehan doesn't seem bothered about going to rehab just now, but will that change? I might update later today to make up for not doing so yesterday, so keep reading and as usual, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Yours truly, R :3 xx**


	8. Twister and kisses

Jehen watched as Courfeyrac sat, re-reading the letter over and over again. He sensed that Courfeyrac wasn't going to be talking anytime soon, so decided to go and check up on Eponine.

He tapped lightly on Eponine's bedroom door, waiting for a reply. He heard Eponine rushing around her room before he heard a muffled 'Come in.'

Walking in, his eyes fell on the grey walls scattered with different posters he couldn't put the names to. Books littered the room, some strewn carelessly across her floor and bed, while others were perched neatly on her full bookshelf. He looked at the desk her papers were neatly piled on. The chair had been used as a home for her bras and underwear, as well as a few jackets she probably didn't have the energy to hang up.

Eponine was sat lazily on her bed with her laptop open, watching Jehan.

"So, what's up Jehan?" She smiled gently, closing her laptop and patting her bed, signalling for him to sit beside her.

He moved to sit beside her and crossed his legs, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I need to ask you something ..." He eventually sighed.

"Okay then, ask away." She replied, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Okay, well, I know you're still using Ep …" He looked over at Eponine who looked as if she were about to protest before Jehan cut her off.

"Don't deny it. I see you every so often starting to get twitchy and uncomfortable, then you always disappear on a night and return looking as if you've been through hell and back and enjoyed it. About two weeks ago I was walking back home from the cafe, it was late and I saw you rushing into an alleyway. At first I didn't know it was you and then I heard your voice and knew it was you straight away. I followed you down that alley and I saw everything Ep." Jehan looked at her before grabbing her small hands.

She looked ashamed of herself, trying in vain to pull her hands out of his firm grip, her eyes looking wild teary as if she were about to flee the country if she had the chance.

"Listen Ep, I wasn't going to say anything because I knew for a fact you would hate me and shut us all out. But I think together if we try, we could fight this. I wanted to ask if you'll come to rehab with me?" Jehan looked sincerely into her eyes, bringing her shaking hands to his pink lips and pressing a small kiss to her knuckles.

"B-but the others, they'll-" She began.

"Understand perfectly." Jehan finished, smiling encouragingly at her.

"It helped me so much last time Ep, you're like my sister and I don't want to see you get in trouble." Jehan added.

"Fine … But the moment I want to get out of that shit hole, I can leave without a second thought. okay?" She finally agreed, smiling back at Jehan before he pulled her into a tight embrace, rubbing her back gently.

"Hey, I need the toilet, I'll see you later okay?" Eponine kissed his forehead before going to her en suit. Eponine was the only one in the apartment to have a bathroom to herself, the boys had agreed upon it, not wanting to invade her privacy. Jehan walked out of her bedroom and walked into the living room.

"Is Courf okay?" Jehan asked Grantaire who was sat on the floor as he noticed Courfeyrac wasn't in the room.

"He's good, he says he wants to have fun tonight before he starts to look for his brother so he went to find the twister mat, some alcohol and I think he wants to play truth or dare." Grantaire grinned as he grabbed Jehan's arm, pulling him onto the carpet.

Moments later Eponine walked into the room and looked at the pair giggling on the floor.

"Where's Courf?" She asked suspiciously

"He'll be here in a minute." Jehan said, pulling Eponine onto the floor with them.

Courfeyrac returned, his arms full with beers and a twister mat.

"Yes!" Eponine shouted, jumping up excitedly. "We haven't had a night in together in months!" She was practically shouting and squealing as the boys laughed at her reaction.

Courfeyrac threw a bear at the three roommates before grabbing one for himself and spreading out the twister mat.

The first game was Grantaire, Jehan and Courfeyrac while Eponine shouted out the colors.

Soon the three friends were in a tangle of arms and legs, giggling uncontrollably as Eponine started to make up the colors and coordinates to get make the game more complicated and fun. Jehan had been the first to fall, claiming that Courfeyrac's hair had tickles his arms, resulting in both falling, Grantaire winning by default.

Eponine had skillfully won the next round against Grantaire and soon all four friends were curled up against each other, trying to control their drunken laughter.

"Okay! Truth or dare time bitches!" Courfeyrac shouted as they all sat up, grinning sheepishly at each other.

"Okay, Grantaire, truth or dare?" He turned to the raven haired boy who took another swig of his beer.

"I know what you're like with your dares you little shit. Truth." He laughed, watching Courfeyrac pretend to look offended.

"Okay, have you ever had a tattoo?" Courfeyrac sent Grantaire his signature smile before Grantaire replied.

"Yeah, on my left arse cheek. Wanna see it?" The three friends nodded eagerly before Grantaire chuckled.

"Over my dead body."

Courfeyrac stuck his tongue out before Grantaire turned to Jehan.

"So, my little poet. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you shagged Courf?" Eponine fell about laughing as both boys' cheeks turned bright red, neither prepared to look each other in the eye.

"Never actually. We're not even together." Jehan replied quietly, sounding almost disappointed.

Before Grantaire could reply to his answer, Jehan turned to Eponine who had stopped laughing and was now sipping her beer again.

"Ep, Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"Finally!" Courfeyrac shouted.

"I dare you to make out intensely with R for at least 20 seconds." Courfeyrac glanced at R whose eyes were wide, waiting for Eponine's reply.

"Fine." She said, the smile never leaving her lips.

She crawled over to Grantaire who had put his beer down, his large blue eyes shining brightly.

He thought she was going to lean in, but instead she practically forced him down as she straddled him, both legs wrapping tightly around his waist as her lips met his. Grantaire had at first been shocked by Eponine's forwardness but soon responded to her kiss with equal passion. Both battled for dominance, a clash of lips, tongue and teeth together.

Courfeyrac turned to Jehan whose mouth was hanging wide open and winked, watching the pair on the floor as hands started to travel over each other's body.

Finally Grantaire pushed Eponine off of him and looked over at the two other boys.

"Right, game over, I'm tired."

Both men watched as Grantaire easily scooped Eponine into his arms bridal style and rushed to his bedroom. Jehan looked over at Courfeyrac this time who looked so confused it was almost funny.

"What the hell just happened …" Courfeyrac started to rub his head, yawning slightly.

"No idea." Jehan replied ah he moved closer to Courfeyrac who had by that point laid down on the floor. He laid his head gently onto Courfeyrac's chest, relishing in the warmth moving up and down steadily.

Soon the pair were snuggled together in a chaste embrace, arms wrapped protectively around each other. Any problems were momentarily forgotten, because for that night and that night only, no one could have spoiled that perfect moment of pure bliss.

* * *

**A/N: ****_Chanty420_****, he doesn't have a brother in the book or musical but I'm having him have one of the amis as his brother. It will come together soon enough but I'm not nearly finished with this so it might take a while to get to the point where we find out who he is. **

**So what do you think of this chapter?**

**Also, you can ask me any questions and I'll answer them, I'm still enjoying re-reading what my brain comes up with myself so let me know what you think and carry on reading :)**

**Yours truly, R :3 xx**


	9. Alleyway

Wearing a low cut short black dress and heels, Eponine shoved her way through the crowd, trying in vain to block out the pounding noise of the music blasting out her eardrums and the kaleidoscope of colorful lights almost blinding her tired eyes. She went out clubbing every so often with Courfeyrac, but usually ended up leaving alone as Courfeyrac would usually aim for a one night stand. This time was no different.

Noticing the teenagers on the dance floor grinding on each other, she pulled a face of disgust before heading towards the door.

The cold air hit her like knives and in her short dress she started shivering almost immediately after leaving the crowded club, pulling her phone out of her purse to call for a cab.

Her vision was slightly blurred from the alcohol she'd drunk throughout the night but she could still see. Walking away from the door of the nightclub, she made her way down a small alleyway she had always used as a shortcut. She was about to pull out a cigarette when she heard a couple of deep voices rounding the corner of the alleyway she was stood in.

'Crap.' She thought.

She started to turn around, hoping neither had noticed her before she heard a high wolf whistle.

"Hey, lookie what we have here." The first man's voice was low and gruff, the type of voice you'd expect a thug to have.

"Hey there pretty, what's new with you? You look slightly familiar." She knew she had heard the second voice, that same voice that sounded like sleek silk, the kind of voice that makes you shiver for a bad reason; yet she couldn't place his name, her mind getting hazier as she tried to walk faster.

Before she had chance to try running, a large hand found it's way to her deep red lips. Before the man could say a word, Eponine dug her heel hard into his foot, earning a sharp cry of pain as his hands flew to his wounded foot.

Seeing her chance, Eponine tried to turn quickly but was stopped when the second man pushed her up against a wall.

His mouth started to violently attack her bare neck as he held her arms firmly in place with one hand while the other covered her mouth. "That wasn't very nice …" He growled, biting harder into her neck as she let out a muffled cry behind his sweaty palm.

The first man had got to his feet and walked over to the pair, giving Eponine a hard slap around her tear streaked cheeks.

"Bitch!" He shouted, letting his hands roam around her bare legs, stopping at the hem of her dress.

The smaller man who was still kissing her neck stopped, letting the other grab her arms as he started to pull at the fly of his jeans.

Eponine started to cry harder, trying to push the larger man away when she heard two voices nearing the alleyway. Even if hey were just passers by, Eponine wanted a chance to get found quickly, so she tried with all her might to kick and scream, lashing in every direction she could.

The first voice was gentle yet firm, and the second seemed full of passion and fire, yet compassionate.

She watched helplessly as two figures came into view at the entrance of the alleyway.

The street lamp illuminated their features.

The first man was skinny and had sandy colored hair, his nose sporting a pair of rectangular glasses. The second had blonde curls, shining even brighter in the lamplight, he had a slightly muscular body but was also relatively thin.

She clenched her eyes tightly shut as she heard the gentler voice. "Hey! Leave that girl alone." She heard a pair of rushing footsteps before one of her attackers addressed the other. "Come on! she's not worth our time!" The other agreed before both fled in the other direction.

Eponine's limp body fell to the floor as she cried into her hands, ignoring the cheap mascara running down her face. She saw a figure kneel down beside her.

"Hey hey, don't cry. My name's Combeferre, you can call me Ferre … tell me your name sweetheart." His gentle voice seemed caring and concerned as Eponine shied away from his gentle touch.

"I won't hurt you, again, can I have your name?" His smile was warmer than any she'd ever seen, even warmer that Jehan's.

"E-Eponine." She managed, finally looking up at him.

"A beautiful name, now can you tell me where you live?" He asked.

"It's fine, I called a cab, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." She tried to laugh but it sounded more like she was choking.

"Okay, at least let us wait with you." She hesitantly accepted, standing up on shaky legs.

"This is Enjolras." The man addressed nodded in acknowledgement before walking out of the alley, Eponine and Combeferre walking closely behind.

Eponine cleared her throat. "Erm, thank you for .. for earlier Combeferre, things could have gotten a bit not good …" She said awkwardly.

"It wasn't a problem, we couldn't exactly have left you behind now, could we?" His smile only grew wider.

"I don't know … Your friend looks like he's in pain whenever he keeps looking over at us." She frowned.

"No, that's just him, he doesn't really have a way with women … or people … or anything." They both chuckled as Enjolras sent them a glare.

Combeferre and Eponine exchanged numbers and made conversation for about fifteen minutes before the cab arrived.

…..

Eponine woke up wrapped tight in Grantaire's protective arms. She felt slightly uncomfortable after remembering what had happened a few weeks ago. She had that same dream every so often but thought nothing of it. She looked at the time then groaned before snuggling closer to Grantaire as she re visited sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, a bit darker than the last chapter but at least we've met Ferre and Enj. We'll be focusing more on Jehan in the next few chapters hopefully. C****an't wait to update again, laterzz :)**

**Goodbye, R :3 xx**


	10. Rent

"Shit!" Jehan stirred and looked over towards a frantic Courfeyrac who was rushing around the apartment.

"Courf?" Jehan sat up and regretted his choice in sleeping on the floor, his back aching in certain places.

"Jehan! The landlord's coming today and I don't have enough money to pay for last month's rent and this months, as well as help pay for your rehab!" Courfeyrac had stopped in his tracks and was hyperventilating slightly.

"Calm down Courf … I can wait for rehab, there's no rush. Grantaire and Ep can help me through anything while you go to work. Just pay for our two month's worth of rent." Jehan walked up to Courfeyrac and hugged him, his head resting on Courfeyrac's toned chest.

Courfeyrac ran his hand softly down the poet's back. "You're sure?"

"Positive." The poet pulled away and walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a green apple before plopping himself on the sofa back in the living room.

"Want to watch those episodes of Graceland Eponine recorded?" Jehan asked, grabbing the remote.

"Sure." Courfeyrac smiled before sitting next to Jehan.

The pair started at the first episode and by the third, a sleepy looking Eponine dragged herself over to the sofa before sitting on Courfeyrac's lap.

She was wearing one of Grantaire's large painting shirts.

"Nice shirt." Courfeyrac snickered, wrapping his long arms around Eponine's middle.

"Thanks." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I can't believe you put Graceland on without me! I'm on like the seventh episode now where-" Eponine was cut off as she looked at the screen to see the main character in deep conversation with Briggs.

"What the fuck!" She exclaimed, jumping up and moving towards the screen.

"I've met him! I swear to god a few nights ago I met him! I bloody met Mike fucking Warren!" She squealed in delight as both boys looked so scared that they might have run from the room if they hadn't been so comfortable where they were.

"What are you t-" jehan began before he was cut off by the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom.

Eponine ran from the room into the main bathroom and saw Grantaire hunched over the toilet, emptying his stomach. She knelt beside him and started drawing small circles on his back, muttering soothing words to the man.

When he was done, he sat back and rested his head against the counter, looking paler than usual. Eponine moved towards him to hug him but he just pushed her away gently.

"I really don't want anyone to see me like this … I'll be through to the room soon, I'm going to get a shower." He grumbled.

Eponine sighed and then nodded, walking back out of the bathroom into her own room.

She pulled Grantaire's giant shirt over her head and pulled on one of her own washed out shirts. After pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Her stomach was aching slightly and she had started to feel a familiar pounding in her head.

After getting dressed, she walked out to the room and grabbed one of Jehan's pink sweaters off the arm chair.

"Hey, guys, I'm getting breakfast at the cafe, I'm bringing something back for Taire, do you want anything?" She looked very nervous and didn't look at Jehan, only glancing desperately towards the door.

"'Ponine." Jehan growled.

She made no attempt to answer, moving towards the door further.

"What's wrong Ep?" Courfeyrac asked, walking towards her.

"Don't you dare walk out of that door Eponine. Talk to us and we'll help, I won't tell anyone like I said but you can't keep this up, sooner or later you'll-" Before Jehan could finish, Eponine had forced open the door and started sprinting down the stairs.

"Shit …" Jehan watched as Courfeyrac ran after her, leaving the door open.

Moments later, Grantaire returned with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What did I miss?" Grantaire smiled at the open door and Jehan's look of shock.

"Ep's doing heroin." Grantaire's smile soon faded.

"When did you find out?" He asked, closing the door and gesturing towards the kitchen.

"I've known for a while, but I promised I wouldn't say anything. I asked if she wanted to come to rehab with me and she said yes but I think she's having second thoughts." He replied bitterly.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Why is everyone in this shit hole a complete fuck up!"Grantaire had thrown a cup of cold coffee hard against the wall, scattering pieces of the mug and the milky liquid over the wall and floor.

Jehan looked quite frightened for a second before wrapping his arms around his legs.

"I'm an artist who's barely ever sober, I haven't sold one piece in a month! Now apparently Eponine's on heroin and she didn't trust us enough to ask for help or even tell us. Courfeyrac's trying to support us all, working three jobs and meanwhile he just found out his fucking brother is alive somewhere out there after believing he was dead for nineteen years … And you … I can see straight through you Jehan, there's something you're not telling us. What happened that day with Montparnasse!?" Grantaire's eyes had turned dark and cold as he shouted.

Jehan had started shaking without knowing it and he suddenly looked more than terrified. Seeing the poet's reaction, Grantaire's heart softened slightly as he saw the shaking boy.

"What's wrong Jehan?" Grantaire went to gently stroke Jehan's back but was stopped when Jehan hissed and pushed Grantaire away, sending the man falling onto the floor.

Grantaire began to worry. "Jehan … Tell me what's wrong, did I say something?"

"I- I'm only trying to protect you all. It's better you don't know." Jehan had now stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Grantaire even more confused than before …

* * *

**A/N: Wow, can't believe we've gotten to chapter 10, I'm going to update again soon, I'm just writing another chapter because today I'm not doing anything. Sorry for not updating again, but hey, what can you do? :) I'm not sure if people want me to continue with this, so if you do could you let me know, otherwise I might stop writing this if people don't like it.**

**Thoughts on the story so far? 3**

**Can't wait to update again,**

**See ya, R :3 xx**


	11. Withdrawal?

Nothing more was said as Jehan had gone to his room and Grantaire hadn't heard any noise for a long time, but decided to give the poet some time to himself.

Grantaire had gotten dressed and wandered into the kitchen to find something nice to eat. Looking round the nearly empty cupboards, Grantaire found a packet of quavers and sat on the sofa, turning on the telly to watch Duck Dynasty.

As soon as the programme came on, Courfeyrac had burst into the apartment with an unconscious Eponine.

Choking on his quavers, Grantaire jumped up and took the limp girl from Courfeyrac's arms.

Courfeyrac ran into the kitchen and found the first aid kit, then walked towards Grantaire's room where he saw him tucking Eponine into the bed.

Grantaire pressed a kiss on her head and grabbed her small hands, kneeling beside the bed.

"Hurry up Courf!" Grantaire called frantically.

"What happened!?" He asked as Courfeyrac rushed in.

"I don't know. She ran towards the cafe, so I followed her and by the time I managed to get there, she just looked at me and collapsed!" Grantaire felt the top of Eponine's head which had begun to sweat.

"Fuck! Quick, give me that thermometer." Grantaire put the thermometer in her mouth and both waited patiently for it to take her temperature.

Courfeyrac read her temperature and visibly paled. "She's one hundred and two degrees Fahrenheit, she needs a hospital."

"We can't afford it, we'll just have to try do everything we can here." Grantaire replied.

"Quick, take off her clothes." Courfeyrac said, pulling the blanket away from the girl.

"Why?!" Grantaire shouted.

"Just fucking do it! We need to make her as cool as possible, we need some ice packs. Jehan!" Courfeyrac started to remove her shoes and socks and Grantaire reluctantly started to peel off her sweater and t-shirt.

Jehan ran into the room, watching the scene in horror.

"What are you doing to her?!" Jehan asked, glancing Grantaire who had just taken off her bra.

"No time to explain! Go get some ice from the freezer Jehan." Courfeyrac looked at the girl and sighed.

"She's so thin … I can't believe we've let her get like this. No one has even noticed …"

Grantaire left the Eponine's underwear on and placed a hand on her cheek.

"You'll be okay 'Ponine … Don't worry." He whispered soothingly to the still unconscious woman.

Her ribs were prominent and she looked whiter than snow, the only color she had was in her red cheeks. Beads of sweat formed along her whole body. Jehan ran into the room with a bag of ice.

"Here." He passed the bag to Grantaire as he put some ice in a cloth and put it against her head.

"Will she be okay?" Jehan asked.

"I don't know." Courfeyrac admitted.

As Grantaire carried on muttering words to Eponine. Courfeyrac knew he couldn't do much more to help her, so started to get up before Grantaire grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay …" Courfeyrac had never seen Grantaire look so innocent or lost, so nodded and stroked Grantaire's messy black curls, still slightly wet from his shower.

"Do you think it's withdrawal?" Jehan asked Courfeyrac quietly.

"Yes. Her temperature is high and she was shaking and sweating at the cafe. It makes sense."

Jehan nodded before walking out of the room to his own.

Grantaire choked out a sob as Eponine woke up, a frightened look in her eyes as she tried to move away from the bed.

Grantaire climbed onto the bed and held Eponine in his large arms. She cried into his shoulder as Courfeyrac watched the pair silently.

"I'm sorry." She cried harder, trying to bury herself into Grantaire.

"It's okay 'Ponine, I'm here, that's all you need to know. I won't let anything happen to you."

"C-can you l-leave me alone for a w-while. I need some time to think." Eponine stuttered, laying back on the bed as she pulled the blanket over her nearly naked body.

"Sure." Grantaire forced a smile as he and Courfeyrac left the room.

Both men were silent as they sat on the sofa in the living room until Grantaire spoke up.

"I love her." He whispered.

Courfeyrac turned sharply. "What?"

"I love her." He repeated a little louder.

"Are you sure because-"

"I'm sure." Grantaire said firmly.

Courfeyrac smiled and punched Grantaire lightly on the arm.

"She'll be fine, don't worry about it." He said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right ..." Grantaire sighed, letting a single tear fall down his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm on a role here, I'm thinking of updating another chapter as well while my mind is working to it's full potential. **

**Again, thoughts? should I carry on? :)**

**See ya soon, R :3 xx**


	12. Tangled

Jehan had walked into Eponine's bedroom to get her some clean clothes for when she wanted to get dressed. He couldn't help but notice the flashing red light on Eponine's phone, letting him know she had a message.

He walked over to her bed and sat on it, Picking up her light phone and opening the message.

_**Unknown number: I'd get tested for aids if I were you.**_

Jehan froze before he felt his stomach churn. Montparnasse's grim words echoed through his mind.

'_I'm going to ruin you all. Slowly but surely you will all turn on one another, no trust, no friendship, no job, no life. You will all pay.' _

Before he knew it he had ran into the bathroom and emptied the contents on his stomach. Groaning, he felt a familiar wave of nausea hit him.

'Fuck you Withdrawal.' He thought to himself as he clutched Eponine's phone in his hands.

Eponine had been sat in Grantaire's bed for just under two hours before her throat started to get sore. Before she could call Grantaire for a glass of water, Jehan opened the door and silently walked in.

"Ep."

"Jehan?" She asked, letting out a dry cough.

"Who is your dealer?" He asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Now? Erm … his name is Jonathon Blakely." She replied. "Why?"

"Okay, has 'Parnasse ever been your dealer?"

She thought for a moment. "No."

"Has this Jonathon Blakely ever mentioned Montparnasse?" He asked.

"Yes, a few times. Why? Whats wrong?"

Jehan passed over Eponine's phone.

She read the message before turning round and screaming into her pillow.

"You need to get tested. I'll go too, I think it's best we don't tell the guys." Jehan said, placing a hand on her bare knee.

"No, If I have got aids then I have nothing to live for." Eponine said icily.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm a heavy heroin user, it serves me right. Karma I suppose." She laughed bitterly. "Me and Grantaire had sex. That means he has aids too. Shit. What am I going to do Jehan? He'll murder me … "

"No he won't Ep. It's not your fault. You need to get tested to be sure though." He said softly.

"Okay, I can handle it." She replied.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone." He was about to pick up Eponine's phone before she grabbed it.

"Bye." She muttered.

Jehan left quickly.

She sent a text as soon as he had left.

**Ep: Did you give me used needles? **

A few moments later she received a reply.

**Johnny: Yeah, thought you knew? 'Parnasse said you weren't bothered, it saves money.**

Eponine bit her lip to try prevent tears from falling as the reality of her situation became clear.

**Ep: K. See ya**

She quickly had an idea and sent another text, smiling as she got a reply.

**Ep: You mentioned something about being a doctor?**

'**Ferre: Yeah, are you okay 'Ponine?**

**Ep: I need you to do a blood spot test for me. **

'**Ferre: For HIV?**

**Ep: Yeah, can you do that?**

'**Ferre: Yeah, I'll be down as soon as possible, I'm studying with Enj though, so should I bring him?**

**Ep: Whatever's easier for you.**

'**Ferre: Okay, send me your address and we'll be there soon.**

Eponine sent him the address and pulled on some spare clothes Jehan had left on the bed.

Her fever was breaking slightly as she walked into the living room to be met with two pairs of wide eyes.

"She lives!" Courfeyrac shouted happily, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Eponine laughed. "Piss off!" She laughed harder as he put her gently on the floor and tickled her sides, earning an elbow to the balls.

As Courfeyrac wandered to the bathroom to "check if I still have my dick," Eponine turned to Grantaire.

"A couple of friends are coming over, do you mind?" She asked.

"Yeah, do we know them?" Grantaire asked suspiciously.

"No, they're students at the university a few streets away from here." She replied, sitting on his lap as she started to trail light kisses along his neck.

"Fine, they can come." He sighed.

"Good, They'll be here soon, be nice." She added, kissing his cheek and jumping off him lap.

Soon, Grantaire found himself answering the door to two very good looking boys.

The first was wearing a dark navy jumper and a pair of jeans, not forgetting the rectangle glasses perched on the end of his nose. The second man's hair was a disheveled mess of gold silk His hair looked very good, like he's just walked out of a salon, almost as nice as Courfeyrac's hair. He was wearing a red jacket over his plain black t shirt and was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, like Eponine.

When she walked into the living room, she saw all three men stood together saying hello.

"Hey 'Ferre! Hey Enj." She greeted them both with a hug, Enjolras physically tensed up.

"So, where are we going to-" Combeferre began but was cut off by a desperate glance towards Grantaire, silently telling him that she hadn't told her roommate.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." She pulled both boys with her and slammed the door behind them.

"Okay, they can't know so don't mention this to any of them …" Eponine said, looking at both shocked men.

"Okay, do you mind if I get a drink and wait in your living room?" Enjolras asked, his voice firm.

"Yeah, sure …" Eponine replied.

Enjolras left the two to their blood testing and walked to the kitchen.

Looking around, he saw a clean mug and filled it with milk and coffee while he waited for the kettle to boil.

Grantaire followed Enjolras into the kitchen.

"So, who are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm enjolras and the boy in the bedroom with Eponine is Combeferre." He replied coldly.

"I'm Grantaire by the way. How did you guys meet?" Grantaire tried to pretend he wasn't interested in the two men, but was failing miserably.

"Me and 'Ferre or Me and Ep?"

"Both." Grantaire grabbed the kettle and poured the coffee for Enjolras.

"Thanks, me and 'Ferre met when we were nine, we went to school together and have been inseparable since then. Me and 'Ponine met on a night out, she's really nice." Enjolras replied, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, she is." Grantaire replied.

"So what do you do for a living Grantaire?" Enjolras asked politely.

"I'm an artist, I sometimes play guitar on the streets as well. What about you?" Grantaire poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm studying to become a lawyer, Combeferre is studying to be a doctor, he's really very good at it." Enjolras smiled.

"A lawyer? You must be really smart." Grantaire smirked.

"I'm no genius, I just believe that the innocent should not be punished for something they haven't done." He replied.

"Yeah … It must be a good job then." Grantaire remarked.

"Yes, it is." Enjolras replied firmly.

"Do you have any siblings? Parents?" Grantaire noticed Enjolras stiffen when he mentioned siblings.

"I- I used to have a brother. My father is also a lawyer and he believes in punishment for everyone, I've resented him since childhood. My mother died giving birth to my brother and then my father tried to look after us both but every time he looked into my brother's eyes he saw my mother. So, when he was two years old my father told the nursemaid some messed up story of how I died and paid her a lot of money to look after him while he 'sorted out my funeral.' He never went back for my brother, I don't know what became of him." Enjolras had put his coffee down and looked at Grantaire blankly.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it." Grantaire said sadly.

"Don't be, the past it in the past." Enjolras picked his coffee up and carried on drinking.

"Do you have any siblings or parents then?" Enjolras asked, trying to carry on the conversation.

"No, I'm an only child. My parents didn't approve of my choice to become an artist, so they kicked me out. Now here I am, not much of a story to be honest." He replied, smiling brightly.

Courfeyrac chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

"Hey Taire, who's this?" Courfeyrac asked, reflecting Grantaire's smile.

"This is Eponine's friend Enjolras, he's a student." Grantaire replied.

Courfeyrac held out his hand for Enjolras to shake.

"I'm curious, what shampoo do you use? Because I'm just very interested in your hair and the magic qualities that it possesses …" Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras burst out laughing as Courfeyrac's smile widened.

"Tangled?" Enjolras asked, laughing harder.

"The one and only." Courfeyrac smirked.

"I like you already." Enjolras smiled warmly at Courfeyrac.

Combeferre returned shortly with Eponine to find Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Grantaire laughing hysterically.

Eponine smiled at them all.

"Thanks for coming round you guys, maybe you can drop by some other time to chill with us?" Eponine asked.

"They can stay now and we can all watch Tangled!" Courfeyrac said happily as Enjolras snickered.

"Can you guys stay or are you busy?" Eponine asked.

"Do you want to stay Enj?" Combeferre asked.

"Sounds cool to me."

After collecting Jehan, Courfeyrac grabbed some popcorn all the blankets and pillows they owned and threw them on the floor, creating a huge nest of comfiness.

Soon all six friends were snuggled together watching the Disney film. The only interruption they had was when Courfeyrac had to go pay the rent to the landlord. Afterwards, they all fell asleep together, no one told Enjolras about the seven pieces of popcorn stuck in his golden hair ...

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for today, a lot has happened in this chapter, can any guess what's happening here? I'm glad some of you are still reading, every review, follow and favorite is a blessing. Can't wait to upload again. **

**Back soon, R :3 xxx **


	13. Sunrise

Feeling a buzzing in his jean pocket, Jehan shifted from his spot on the floor, moving Enjolras' foot away from his head in the process.

His room mates looked happy cuddled up beside each other.

He glanced Eponine who was being spooned by Grantaire, every so often she would stir in her sleep slightly then smile. Enjolras had somehow managed to fall asleep on Courfeyrac's well built chest and had started clutching tightly at Eponine's feet.

Jehan managed to untangle himself from the prison of blankets and walk to the fire exit of the apartment, turning off his phone's alarm clock.

Looking at the time, Jehan realized it was just after five o'clock, meaning he would have time to see the sun rising.

Opening the door, Jehan sat on the balcony of the fire exit and watched time fly by slowly.

The skylines of the gigantic business buildings stood out more when the sun was starting to rise. Many different shades of pink, crimson and orange were scattered in the sky as the peak of the sun broke through the distant horizon. Jehan had wondered many times why God hadn't made him a bird, or an insect instead of a feeble, worthless human. To fly in the sky, to feel that serine blast of wind blowing through your hair, having no worries of tangles or knots. To look down without fear of falling, total confidence empowering your body. What Jehan would have given to be a bird instead of a man. He would have tried to fly as a man, but always refrained from doing so when he grimly remembered the tale of Icarus, the man who sought to fly then fell.

The chilly November air gently seduced his skin, making goosebumps form over his bare arms. His hair gently flowed with the breeze as he closed his eyes, listening to the sound of cars and traffic. To anyone else the sound would probably be annoying to hear constantly, but not to Jehan, he'd learnt to live with it. That was the one problem with New York, it was never quiet.

Gripping the handle of the fire exit, Jehan kept his eyes sealed, a thought of falling entering his mind.

Time and time again dreams of plunging straight to the bottom of the earth had plagued his thoughts, soothing him in times of need. Jehan had thought of jumping many times before, but what good did that do?

The metal against his skin burned sharply, the way ice burns against your skin when you fall in the snow.

He found himself leaning further over the barrier of the fire exit, he had once promised Eponine he wouldn't do anything stupid, but how could he keep that promise when a life without troubles and worries was one jump away.

A hand clamped firmly onto Jehan's shoulder, interrupting his thought process.

He jumped slightly, spinning round to see a disheveled Enjolras.

"Hey … I don't believe we formally met." Enjolras said, smiling slightly.

"No we haven't, weird really considering you crashed out on my floor with your friend who I also have no clue of who he really is." Jehan looked at the man before him and couldn't help but let his mouth hang open slightly.

His hair stuck out all over the place, yet he looked neater than any businessman he'd ever seen before. His teeth were perfectly straight and glistened white against the just risen sun. Jehan almost blushed, comparing their differences. The man was probably judging him in his woolly jumper, with his red freckles and crooked teeth. The guy was wearing his jeans and creased up shirt and still looked like a God.

"I'm Enjolras. When he wakes up I'm sure Combeferre will introduce himself."

"Speaking of which, why are you awake at this time?" Jehan asked curiously.

"I was going to ask, I usually wake up early on a weekend to go for a jog and was wondering if you could let me out." Enjolras said politely.

"Yeah, wanna go now?" Jehan asked, moving towards the door slightly.

"No, I think I prefer the view." Enjolras gestured to the sun, hidden partially behind some clouds.

Jehan didn't reply and leaned on his elbows against the barrier. "Beautiful isn't it?" Enjolras asked.

"Very." Jehan replied.

"Looking at the world from this angle, you'd think there was no problems in the world at all. Everything looks perfect and it makes me feel content, when in fact people are suffering everywhere. Single mothers selling themselves to get money so they can feed their children, poorer people who are living on the streets, getting colder by the minute and practically begging for food and money to buy medicine. We shouldn't be living like this … We're here, we have money and food, we'll never know what it's like to go for days without food, or a bed, or a drink, our lives are perfect. Yet we're so selfish … We choose things like dieting, exercise, drugs, alcohol, if any of the less fortunate people had the money and options we have then they wouldn't waste it on worthless things like that. I think we could do something about it." Jehan listened to Enjolras' words of truth and couldn't help but feel the passion radiating in his eyes, his voice, everything about him. The look of utter disgust when he talked about how selfish some people were made Jehan stir with fury at himself for taking his life for granted. He silently cursed Enjolras for making this point stand out.

"Yeah …" was all he could reply.

Almost an hour went by, both men had sat in silence, just happy with watching and listening to the scenery around them.

In fact, Jehan was so distracted that he hadn't realized that Enjolras had walked inside to pour himself some orange juice and Courfeyrac had taken his place.

"Morning beautiful." Courfeyrac smiled sleepily.

Jehan sighed.

"What's wrong?" Courfeyrac asked, placing a friendly hand on Jehan's leg.

"I know that you're disappointed, I don't pretend not to. But I just want you to know, I didn't do what I did by choice." Jehan replied, a look of sadness crossing his face.

The sun streamed against Courfeyrac's flawless skin.

"Jehan, I won't make you tell me what happened just yet, I just want you to be okay. I lo- like you a lot and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

Jehan looked into Courfeyrac's large blue eyes, shining brighter as they reflected the warm rays of sun.

"I know." Both boys looked into each other's eyes. Jehan's hazel eyes were clear and light whereas Courfeyrac's were shining with hidden affection.

Jehan smiled without knowing as he looked at the shape of Courfeyrac's bright lips, his breath becoming less even that it was from the cold air.

Jehan had noticed that Courfeyrac had placed a large hand against his face, brushing his freckled cheek gently with the edge of his thumb. Jehan shivered at the sensation as the intoxication of Courfeyrac's cologne entered his senses, both boys had begun to lean in, the sound of cars and traffic becoming silent to them. Their worlds fusing together as they both realized what they were doing, but neither wanted to stop leaning towards each. Their lips were nearly touching, Jehan stopped leaning in, close enough so that he could feel Courfeyrac's own steady breath against his lips. He was about to lean in when they were interrupted. "Jehan, Courfeyrac, do you want any coffee?" They heard Enjolras call from the kitchen.

Courfeyrac was the first to pull away, replying in the negative as Jehan copied him.

Courfeyrac dropped his hand from Jehan's face, looking at his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah- I- I, um …" Courfeyrac stood up and left promptly, leaving a broken Jehan sitting alone on the fire exit balcony.

He wrapped his arms around his middle as he bit his lip, willing himself not to let tears fall, not to think about what had nearly just happened. Jehan had dreamed endlessly of kissing Courfeyrac, of having a claim on the other man, but he could never admit his feelings in fear of ruining their friendship.

Jehan breathed in slowly, feeling a stinging in his eyes, realizing the boy he had loved for years had just nearly kissed him then walked away.

If there was ever a time to jump, for Jehan it would have been at that moment right then ...

* * *

**A/N: Wassuuppp :) Sorry for not updating, I've been stressing over my French, science and maths exams. Urgh ... Anyway, I've updated again, what do you think of this chapter? I woke up early and looked outside and saw the most beautiful sunset ever and was put into deep thought and this chapter was born.**

**What did you think of the nearly-kiss? I've been meaning to have them kiss for a while, but I think I'm going to wait a little bit. I hope you like the possibility of romance between Courf and Jehan. There will definitely be some strong feelings between Eponine and Grantaire soon, so just wait and see what happens. Can't wait to update again,**

**love you all, R :) xx**


	14. Phone call

Clutching the railing of the fire exit, Jehan lifted himself further up, not worrying about falling because that was his main priority anyway. He shut his eyes and gradually his fingers began to loosen their steel grip.

He knew people would miss him, Eponine, Grantaire, maybe even Courfeyrac, but he had had enough of being alone in the world.

Jehan would have completely let go, if the vibration of the phone in his pocket didn't stop him momentarily.

He bit his lip and stood back firmly onto the floor, pulling out his phone.

'**Parnasse: Tut tut. Suicide, really? Thought you were better than that. You wouldn't want to leave your friends unprotected now would you? After all, anything could happen to them without you there. Come to think of it, they don't even know the reason you took the heroin do they? I'm ashamed of you little flower, I really am, they have no idea they are in danger at any moment of the day. Speaking of your little friends, how is Eponine? From what I see she doesn't seem to be looking very well, I take it she's getting tested. She used to have amazing ways of coping, heard she used a knife and her problems were solved, you should try it. Red suits you. Also, Call me ASAP and don't bother ignoring this, wouldn't want Taire bear to bump into any trouble today would we? :)**

Jehan looked at the text in disbelief. Glancing down from his fire exit, he couldn't see anyone walking or stood near the apartment and suddenly became paranoid, sitting down on the cold floor. Something in the back of his head told him he shouldn't call Montparnasse, but it must have been important, and if he didn't then something bad could happen to any of his friends and he didn't want to take that chance.

He dialed Montparnasse's number, playing with his fingers nervously. After three rings, he answered.

"Hello mon petit poet. I'm glad we didn't have to make things hard for dear Grantaire, speaking of, how is the good for nothing fool?"

"Cut to the chase. What do you want?" Jehan said in a hushed tone so no one would hear him in the apartment.

"Touchy … I wanted to ask if you would get Courfeyrac to go to our old apartment, we have unfinished business."

"Not a fucking chance in hell." Jehan hissed.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" Montparnasse said in shock.

"As a matter of fact no, I don't. I'm not sending my friend to do business then hear on the news the next morning that they've found his fucking battered naked body in a lake or something!" Jehan's voice rose a little in fury.

"Fine, let's rephrase that then. I'm telling you to get Courfeyrac to go to our old apartment." Montparnasse was slowly becoming colder.

"Why would I do that?" Jehan replied coldly.

"Because if you don't then I will honestly order two of my men into your apartment right now with a click of my fingers to grab your boyfriend and drag him to a dark alley to deal with him."

Jehan's blood ran ice cold. He'd witnessed first hand a young woman get 'dealt with' by Montparnasse's men and was put into a state of shock for six days straight, not talking to anyone. Panic seeped into his mind, not even wanting to get the image of a carved up Courfeyrac into his head.

"No … Please 'Parnasse … You can't make me do this, you'll hurt him if he goes alone …" Jehan's voice became soft and defeated.

"Isn't this what you want? He just pulled away from that kiss. He fucking hates you Jehan, can't you see the disgust in his eyes when he looks at you? When he looks at all of you? He's working more than one job to support you all, and all you do to repay him is go out and get high and drunk. He doesn't want to be your boyfriend, he would have asked by now wouldn't he?" Montparnasse's words traveled through his mind, Jehan willing himself not to believe anything the dealer said.

"Listen, you have a choice and you better make it now."

"I'll do it."

Jehan regretted the words the moment they tumbled out.

"Great! Listen, send him down after lunch and don't worry, he'll come back in one piece, promise." Montparnasse hung up as Jehan slouched against the wall behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not that long ... consider it a chapter to fill you in on what's happening with Jehan so far. I'm literally so stressed with homework and trying to think of a performing arts exam piece ... I will try get something written tomorrow as well but It's really hard right now. **

**Love you, R x**


	15. Leaving

Grantaire woke up and pushed Eponine away, not bothering to apologize after she got woken up.

He pulled himself towards his bedroom, running his hand through his mass of curls. He made straight for the space under his bed and pulled out a small wooden box containing different colored bottles.

He pulled out a large clear glass bottle and pulled off the lid, finding a dirty glass on his bedside table. He poured the clear liquid into the glass then clumsily screwed on the lid of the liquor bottle. Sitting on his bed, Grantaire chugged down the contents of the vodka, feeling the familiar grim burning sensation soothing his throat. He felt his stomach warm up to the liquor and decided another full glass would get him through the day. He poured another glass and downed its contents. He went to unscrew the lid of the bottle again but was stopped when Eponine angrily stormed into his bedroom without knocking.

"Why did you fucking wake me up you piece of shit! I swear to g- Grantaire, what the hell?! I never once asked you to get fully sober, I let you go out for drinks with Courf on an evening, but vodka in the morning is too much! I thought you were doing fine … why didn't you tell me?" Eponine looked on the verge of tears, running up to Grantaire and smashing the bottle against the wall sending glass clattering over the wet wooden floor.

For a moment Grantaire felt a mix of fear and shame but the feeling was swept away when his mind turned dark.

"What are you talking about Eponine?! You can barely talk, you think I don't see those scars? you think I don't notice you disappearing into your bathroom to come out with long sleeved jumpers? I know you're still self harming, why don't you ever ask for help? No one ever asks you about your fucking sliced up arms because they're scared of you leaving, of walking away from your problems like you always do, at least I'm not hurting myself." Grantaire stood up and towered above her, gripping her arms tightly.

"It's none of your business!" She screamed in reply.

"Why?! You seem to think your business is no one else's but how can we sit here and watch you fucking slicing yourself to death?!" Grantaire picked up one of the shattered shards of glass from the vodka bottle on the floor.

"Would you like it if I started cutting?" Grantaire's voice turned mocking.

"Ooh, look, I'm Eponine and I cut because I had abusive parents and my brother fucking hated me so he ran away when he was nine …" Grantaire was gripping tightly to the glass with one hand and holding Eponine firmly in place with his other hand.

"Stop it." Eponine wouldn't let her tears fall for Grantaire.

"Look, I'm Eponine, the girl who no one notices, the shadow." Grantaire started to smile sadistically.

"I said stop it." Eponine repeated through clenched teeth.

"Look, I'm Eponine, the girl who was never loved by anyone, so I'm going to kill myself." Grantaire grabbed the piece of glass in his hands and swiped it across the top of his wrist, not deep enough to slice a vein, but deep enough to form small beaded droplets of blood along the cut. The cut on his wrist had stung, but not more than the utter look of disgust, confusion and betrayal on Eponine's face, now coated in tears and sweat from struggling out of Grantaire's iron grip.

"I'm leaving." That sentence was enough to sober Grantaire's mind.

"W-what?" Grantaire stumbled, accidently letting go of Eponine who bolted from the room.

'You absolute piece of shit! What the hell Taire?!' He shouted to himself as he picked up the piece of glass in his hand and threw it against the wall, falling to the floor in shock. Blood trickled down his arm freely and coated his hands. He tore a piece of his shirt off and bandaged up his irritated wrist.

…..

Eponine dashed from the room and ran into Courfeyrac who looked slightly disappointed and upset.

"Will you go talk to Jehan for me?" Courfeyrac asked, not noticing the tears streaked down her cheeks. She was about to tell him to piss off when she was the look of hurt in his eyes, and couldn't help but nod.

"Thanks, he's on the fire escape." Courfeyrac dragged himself sadly to his room as EPonine walked to the fire exit, passing Enjolras who was eating a slice of toast in the kitchen with Combeferre. She stopped and entered the kitchen.

"Guys, you wouldn't mind leaving us would you? Shit's gone down with everyone and it's probably best …" Eponine addressed the boys who looked confused. Combeferre walked gently up to Eponine.

"What's wrong Eponine …? You've been crying." Combeferre asked politely, softly rubbing her red cheek.

Enjolras noticed Eponine tense up and decided to step in.

"Listen, let's go. We'll see you later Ep and Ferre will have your test back ASAP." Enjolras smiled, wrapping her into an awkward one armed hug. Combeferre smiled and said goodbye to Eponine before leaving the apartment.

Eponine sighed and started to open the door of the fire exit before she heard a voice speak.

"No … Please 'Parnasse … You can't make me do this, you'll hurt him if he goes alone …"

Eponine furrowed her brow in confusion, forgetting the anger at Grantaire for a moment. She didn't hear Jehan's voice for a few moments until he replied. "I'll do it."

Eponine was beyond confused and slunk silently away from the door, trying to make sense of the exchange. Jehan was hiding something, but she had no time to think about that. Remembering the reason she was upset, Eponine ran into her bedroom and packed her clothes, her laptop, her phone and a few sentimental possessions before walking into the living room to see a worried looking Jehan who looked pale with red rimmed eyes. He saw Eponine and smiled before noticing the bags in her hand.

"What's all this?" Jehan asked, panicked.

"I'm leaving, I can't stay here." Eponine replied truthfully.

"B-but you can't go! You didn't fight with anyone did you?" Jehan asked quietly.

"Me and Grantaire had an argument, and I refuse to see him again."

Jehan paled further.

"You don't understand, we can't split up! You'll be on your own and that means 'parn- It means you'll be unsafe. Where will you go?"

Jehan stood up and walked over to Eponine. "I can handle myself, I'll be fine unless I get caught by 'Parnasse or something, I'll stay at Combeferre's if he'll have me. If not then I will go back to my parents'."

"You can't, they'll kill you! Surely the fight wasn't that serious?!" Jehan's voice rose.

"Go ask Grantaire, who's bleeding, dripping with vodka and lying on his floor in a drunken stupor." Eponine growled, pushing past Jehan.

"I have to leave, I'm sorry." Eponine opened the door and stepped out of the apartment.

Jehan walked over to her as Eponine held her hand out for him to shake. He ignored the hand and enveloped her into a tight hug, a hug of complete desperation. " I love you Eponine. You will always have a home here if things should turn out bad."

Eponine snorted. "Believe me, they won't get much worse than this shit hole." He kissed the top of her head and watched her walk down the stairs, sighing as he stepped into the apartment, shutting the door.

When Eponine was out of the building and in the streets, she walked to a nearby alleyway, putting her belongings into a large box she kept there for any emergencies. She slumped down against the alley wall and watched the door of the apartment, waiting for someone to walk out.

She was going to get to the bottom of that conversation, even if it meant she had to follow Courfeyrac into danger.

She waited for three hours, never once taking her eyes off the door when Courfeyrac emerged from the building, rushing down the street. Eponine stood up and followed close by, careful not to be seen. The pair walked for about fifteen minutes, weaning in and out of streets and alleyways until Eponine was face to face with a run down house. The grass was overgrown, dandelions sprouting around the mouldy gate, weeds springing in every direction. The door was cracked and creaked when Courfeyrac opened it and walked inside, not closing it behind him, nog that you would considering the state it was in.

Keeping a safe distance away, Eponine walked into the house quietly and moved towards a group of voices in the kitchen. She stood by the door and listened intently.

"Courfeyrac, glad to see you with us." She recognised the voice immediately. The voice of her old dealer, the sharp silky voice of the second man who had cornered her in the alleyway, she recognised the voice as Montparnass'.

"Hey sexy. What's new with you then?" Courfeyrac asked, all hint of playfulness in his voice gone. Eponine heard other multiple voices snickering around him, realising the gang must have been in the room with Montparnasse and Courfeyrac.

"You know why you're here then?" He asked.

"Not a clue." He admitted.

"You're here because your boyfriend set you up. All because you didn't kiss him on that fire escape, tragic really. I thought he loved you to be honest, but he called me up and told me he needed someone taking care of. Who am I to refuse an offer like that?"

Eponine could feel the tension in the room as it turned silent.

"You're lying." Courfeyrac stated.

"Oh am I? Let's see." Montparnasse pulled out a shiny Blackberry from his pocket and dialled a number, putting his caller on speaker phone.

After a few rings the phone was picked up.

"Hey Jehan."

"'Parnasse." Jehan greeted. Courfeyrac tensed up.

"Did you tell him to come down then? We're waiting …" Montparnasse asked, faking impatience.

"He'll be there, calm down." Jehan answered.

Courfeyrac's shoulders slumped. Montparnasse wasn't lying.

"See ya later then, we'll let you know how it goes."

"Bye."

Montparnasse pocketed the phone, looking sympathetically at Courfeyrac.

"You see? I don't lie. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with quickly."

Eponine heard the sound of shuffling then a loud thump and decided she could no longer keep quiet.

"Stop!" Eponine cried, forcing the door open in determination.

All eyes travelled towards her.

"Let him go, take me instead." She addressed Montparnasse directly who looked completely shocked to see her at all.

The men in the room made to grab Courfeyrac but were stopped by orders of Montparnasse. "You heard the lady!" He growled at the men.

"Get out." Courfeyrac didn't waste time in moving to the door next to Eponine. "What are you doing?" He whispered. "Just go." She growled.

"I'm not leaving you with them." He said more forcefully. "Go." She commanded.

Courfeyrac spared her one last parting glance before leaving the room fast and running out of the door.

Eponine began to tremble as Montparnasse had walked over to her and pulled out a knife, gently tracing the bones of her delicate neck, travelling down to the top of her jumper and over her breasts. Montparnasse paused, gesturing to the men to leave the room, each obeying without hesitation, one of them locking the door behind them.

"Now, where were we dearest 'Ponine …" Eponine's breath became loose and quick as she trembled further when Montparnasse began to undress her slowly …

* * *

**A/N: I had a little more time to write tonight and I'm finally starting to relax, I have such a good idea for this story right now, so keep reading and enjoying, hopefully I will try update everyday again :) xx**

**Thoughts on this chapter?**

**Love you all, R :3 xx**


	16. R

Eponine was on the floor of the room, her bare body becoming tarnished in ashes and dirt as she was thrown from the kitchen walls to the grime stained floors. Her hair became greasy as Montparnasse's filthy hands tangled their way through her hair and over her naked body, leaving no place untouched. Weak and defenseless, Eponine laid on the wooden ground, receiving painful slaps upon her cheeks and hard punches to her skinny ribs. Bruises began to form and all Eponine could do was lay there, there was no way of escape.

Montparnasse was still fully clothed and smirked at her. "I'm not going to fuck you Eponine. I'm going to fuck you up. Like you know, you may have aids and I won't risk that. As a way of payment you will be my punching bag, an object for me to use when I please, to beat, to carve up, to kill. You will be mine and obey me as your master. Every second of this you enjoy because you're a filthy slut." Montparnasse watched as Eponine shook with fear beneath him and accidentally let out a small whimper.

"Are you scared of me 'Ponine?" Montparnasse whispered into her ear.

Eponine shook her head. "Maybe we should change that."

Montparnasse stood up and Eponine would have smiled with happiness if it weren't for her bruised face and split lip.

"Boys! Come here, all of you!" Eponine suddenly went cold.

Four large men came into the room after unlocking the door. "This one says she isn't scared of me? I thought you might want to help me get her scared."

Each face in the room turned dark and nodded with a grim grin.

Eponine knew the men were trained to torture and kill, ignoring the bolts of pain shooting through her body, she stood as forcefully as she could and tried to break for the door. She knew it was a waste of time when two men pushed her to the ground, kneeling on her purple forearms, covered in bruises and adding to the pain. "No!" She screamed as one of the skinnier men knelt at her legs and pulled out a pocket knife. Eponine kicked out with all her strength, landing her foot straight in the middle of the man's legs, sending him doubling over in pain as he grabbed his pained genitals. A pair of large hands snaked themselves around her neck, one of the only parts of her body not yet bruised. Starting slow, the man began to squeeze, watching as Eponine desperately tried to break her arms free from the two other people kneeling on her arms so she could push her attacker away. Her eyes began to water as she began gasping for breath. The man let go of her neck and the other two stood up and let her hold her neck as she tried to find a rhythm of steady breathing again.

She could practically feel the grip of the hands on her neck still, knowing black and blue marks would begin to coat her body again. "She's all yours for now boys." Montparnasse started to play with his finger nails paying no attention the woman on the floor.

"You're all sick!" Eponine screamed with what little breath she had before the blows to her legs came harder and harder until she could no longer contain her cries of agony.

"So, which one of those morons have you been fucking?" Montparnasse snarled.

"None!" She bit out.

"I'll repeat the fucking question! Which one of those dick heads have you been fucking?"

She didn't answer, the men momentarily stopped hitting her.

"Courfeyrac?" Eponine shook her head violently.

"Jehan?" Eponine shook her head quickly again.

"Grantaire?" Eponine accidentally hesitated before shaking her head.

"Ah, so Grantaire's the unlucky bastard? Too bad he may have aids now … Have you told him yet?" Eponine looked away shamefully before Montparnasse nodded to the men who once again began to beat her broken body. Minutes ticked by, Eponine crying out, but the punched and kicks became more pressured as she made more noise.

They slowly stopped hitting her as Montparnasse walked over to the girl and pulled out his phone. Yanking her up by her sweat coated hair, he took a picture of her beaten up face.

"Grantaire would love this picture." Montparnasse mumbled, loud enough for Eponine to hear as the men began to gruffly laugh.

"You sick fuck!" She spat out.

"Don't you forget it." He winked and blew her a mocking kiss as she held a protective arm against her abdomen, pulling her legs close to her bare chest.

The largest man who Eponine recognized as Claquesous knelt in front of her. He almost looked as though he were about to put a comforting arm around her until tried to grip her neck to which Eponine responded with a punch to the nose. As he sported a bloody crooked nose, another man who went by the name of Babet reeled forward, pulling her to her feet as he drove his knee hard into her stomach. She doubled over herself but didn't get the chance to cry out before the abuse continued.

Claquesous' nose had stopped flowing with blood. He knelt down, signalling for the others to hold her in place. One grimy hand covered her mouth, her eyes widened as she saw Claquesous brandish his pocket knife, still stained with his victim's blood. Two men held her legs down and Babet held down her arms as Claquesous made a swift cut along her hip. He caressed the knife along her stomach and occasionally drew blood. Montparnasse watched over the scene, a sick hunger glistening within his eyes. "Cut the letter R into her wrist and make it deep, she wants to be R's filthy whore then I will allow that." Babet removed his hand and Eponine looked at the leader with hatred. "I'd rather be his whore than your girlfriend!" She managed to breathe out.

Montparnasse waved the comment off and nodded.

"A-are you sure sir?" Claquesous asked, hesitating in placing the knife against her wrist. The warning glare that was sent his way was enough to to shut him up.

Eponine sobbed as the knife sliced open her bare wrist.

Montparnasse grinned at the letter and snapped another picture before sending the image to Grantaire ...

* * *

**A/N: Had less time than I thought I'd have, Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry Eponine lovers ..**

**Love, R xx**


	17. Whipped

Grantaire had heard Jehan trying to convince Eponine not to leave and had inwardly cursed himself for being so cruel.

After Eponine had left, the apartment seemed quiet, leaving Grantaire sat on the floor covered in his own blood and sweat, smelling of vodka. He knew he probably looked a state, with his hair flying in different directions, his body filthy from lying on the floor, his breath horrible from not brushing his teeth. Yet all Grantaire could do was keep quiet and not move. The moment he had fallen to the floor, his body had stilled and suddenly everything in the world had frozen around him, leaving him paralyzed in a way.

His mind had gone fuzzy, entering a dreamy state and suddenly, Grantaire remembered the best moments he had shared with his friends.

*FLASHBACK*

In the busy lunch hall of the university, Grantaire had been sat next to Jehan who was telling him about Shakespeare, whom he had been studying in his English lit class.

He had noticed the way the poet's eyes had lit up and how his hand gestures were wild and energetic, unlike Grantaire himself who looked rather interested in something else, sketching a girl sat at another table with a blonde woman and a man with chestnut hair and freckles like Jehan had. The girl was quite small and had brown hair that went went way past her shoulders, falling messily down her back in loose curls. Her lips were pink, but hardly plump and her figure was more on the skinny side. Grantaire had only really seen beauty in popular blonde girls who had hundreds friends and wore pink all the time, that was typically what a pretty girl looked like. But this girl was beautiful, she wasn't blonde, didn't look as though she had many reliable friends and was wearing a deep red t-shirt. She was beautiful in a masculine way, not that she looked like a boy, but she didn't really fit the image of a woman either. She didn't wear any makeup, she was pale and had large dark circles round her eyes, giving Grantaire the impression that she hadn't slept in a while or was under stress. He noticed the way she looked longingly at the man with light hair and the gentle looking woman. His thought process was cut off when Jehan waved his hands in front of his face and another boy had suddenly sat at the table.

"R, this is Courfeyrac! The boy I told you about earlier, you know? The rebel who made the scene in English." Jehan looked giddy and alive, his cheeks glowing pink.

The man next to him had a charismatic smile, his curls framing his face handsomely.

"Hey." Grantaire smiled, warming up to the young man.

"Pleasure to meet you Grantaire." Courfeyrac held his hand out to shake.

Soon Jehan and Courfeyrac were taking part in animated chatter with one another. Courfeyrac seemed charming and witty, often making comments that even Grantaire had to laugh at.

His hands rarely stopped moving, seeming to make a new gesture every few seconds, engaging himself in light banter with Jehan.

Grantaire's eyes were still intently set on the girl sat with the couple nearby. Perhaps he was too oblivious with his staring while he sketched her, but soon he found the woman stood face to face with him.

'Shit.' He thought.

"Can I see?" She smiled sweetly.

Grantaire's heart leapt, someone actually wanted to see his work. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes." She giggled, picking up his sketch book.

She gave him another smile before asking politely. "How much?"

"W-What?" He stammered.

"How much do you want for it?" She said seriously. Her hands fell on her hips and Grantaire's eyes moved towards the mid section of her body, feeling a flutter in his heart, at least, he thought it was his heart.

"Have it. It's yours, I don't sell my work." He gave her a warm smile as Jehan and Courfeyrac looked at the pair silently.

"Well thank you so much Grantaire." She placed a small kiss on his forehead and picked up her drawing.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, shocked.

"I know my way around" She smirked and went to turn around before addressing him again. "Oh, and Grantaire, your trousers look a little tight, and maybe you should zip up the fly on your jeans." Eponine winked before walking away, hips swaying smoothly as Grantaire's mouth remained open in shock.

A burst of hysterical laughter followed shortly, coming from Courfeyrac. Jehan also couldn't help but giggle shyly.

"Dude … you- you got a b-boner over h-her and holy s-shit she noticed!" Courfeyrac managed through his outburst and soon Grantaire's cheeks turned bright red as he zipped up his trousers.

"Fuck her." He growled.

"Who wouldn't?" Courfeyrac had calmed down and begun ogling the girl who was glaring at the unwanted attention. Suddenly her facial expression changed and she smiled seductively at Courfeyrac who looked all too happy to see her.

She stood up, picking up her water bottle and walked slowly to the table. Jehan looked slightly worried and moved to sit next to Grantaire instead, as both men narrowed their eyes at the girl's behavior.

"Well hello there mademoiselle." Courfeyrac grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it gently, keeping his eyes trained on the brunette.

"Did I hear you want someone to fuck?" She asked, biting her lip. Grantaire and Jehan exchanged a look of surprise.

Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in close, eyeing her small waist.

"Indeed I did mademoiselle, and if you're willing then I would happ-"

"Then go to a fucking whore house because I am not a slut you pervert!" She screamed at him throwing the contents of her water bottle into his face, draining his clothes. Laughter erupted around the hall as Eponine walked away, fuming. Jehan and Grantaire were on the floor in hysterics, laughing at the look of confusion on Courfeyrac's face.

He turned to the boys on the floor.

"Was it something I said?"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Grantaire smiled fondly at the memory, which led onto another one of his favourite moments with Eponine.

*FLASHBACK*

A few years after the lunch hall incident, Grantaire found himself sat alone at the Musain, having a pint. He had seen Eponine only a handful of times afterwards and soon all thoughts of her had left his mind. Jehan was at rehab with the help of Courfeyrac, life seemed to be hitting rock bottom.

This one night, a teary woman had run into the Musain, wearing a skimpy outfit with fishnets and shiny heels, but was wearing a large coat to cover herself.

Grantaire's attention went to the girl who ran to the bar, mascara coating her cheeks.

She barely looked at Musichetta, the bartender, before addressing her.

"7 Vodka shots please …" She cried into her hands and Grantaire walked over to her.

"Honey, I don't think alcohol is what you need …" Musichetta said sympathetically.

"7 Vodka shots for the lady Chetta." Grantaire said, sitting in the stool next to the girl.

Musichetta gave him a warning glance before preparing the shots.

"Hello. What's wrong honey?" Grantaire asked. When Eponine faced him, he froze, recognizing the same large brown eyes he'd sketched in detail many times before.

"E-Eponine ..?" He asked.

She looked embarrassed but nodded anyway as Musichetta set the shots on the counter before walking away.

"Hey R." She smiled sadly before taking a shot.

"Hey Ep, what happened?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"You remember, I told you about my father abusing me and that he was going to let Montparnasse have his way with me? I told you that would never happen, that I'd fight him off forever and eventually run away with Gavroche." Eponine said, pausing to take another shot.

"Carry on." Grantaire pushed.

"Well earlier on, I told 'Parnasse no, like I do every time, but he said he was tired of me being stubborn, that I was a slut and needed to learn a lesson. He said that- he said that if I didn't go with him willingly then he would kill my brother." Eponine eventually managed, taking yet another shot.

"He didn't …" Grantaire said in disbelief.

"He wasn't bluffing, he was really mad tonight and I didn't have a choice …" Eponine's lip quivered before she burst into tears again.

"Hey, there there Ep, it's over now, you're safe." He soothed, wrapping her small frame in his arms.

"T-that's not even the worst part though … After … you know what, I went to Gavroche and told him what had happened. He was disgusted by me, he took everything he had and left without saying anything. I did it for nothing!" Eponine cried harder as Grantaire cradled her, taking one of the shots on the counter.

"Why the shots then?" He asked.

"Father kicked me out … said he wasn't going to have a slut in his house. I needed something to numb the pain, you always told me that drinking helps you." She said bitterly.

"It does help, but it's only temporary, you shouldn't solve things this way. I'm too far gone to stop drinking now, but you're not."

Grantaire took each shot, one by one, and kissed Eponine's forehead.

"You're staying with us from now on." Grantaire said protectively.

"Y-you'll let me stay?" Eponine asked suspiciously.

"Anytime."

Eponine pressed her lips against his. The kiss was sloppy, a mix of alcohol and salty tears, but both were content, maybe not whole, but content at that moment in time.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Grantaire heard the beep of his phone go off and decided to check on it, to make sure nothing was wrong.

He crawled to his bed and reached for the phone, opening up the message to find a picture of what looked like Eponine's face. But her face was black and blue, covered in bruises as she sported a split lip and black eye. Grantaire felt bile rise to his mouth as he looked at his broken Eponine.

The second picture was of a pale wrist with the letter R carved into the middle of it. This time, Grantaire couldn't keep anything down, rushing to the toilet to let out what was in his stomach.

The alcohol made his mind fuzzy, but he knew he had to try find Eponine.

He went back to his room and picked up his phone, looking at the sender and gritting his teeth. He stumbled to his wardrobe, picked up a jacket and ran (More like staggered) out of the apartment, not paying any attention to Jehan's concerned shouts.

* * *

Eponine was now covered in various cuts, ranging from shallow scrapes to large gashes. The pain was excruciating. Babet and Claquesous were holding her half limp form now as the other two men were punching her gut, making her spit crimson to the floor. Her face was deep red and her movements were no longer sharp and quick, but more lethargic and weak. No matter what she did, every joint in her body ached. She had given up fighting the men off and let them do what they would with her. She had become a shell of a human being, deprived of any emotion.

Shadows of darkness danced around her consciousness, but left when a large bang could be heard.

A figure had entered the room, to the men's utter surprise.

"Didn't expect you to get here that fast." Montparnasse remarked casually.

"Fast enough to fucking kill you!" Grantaire lunged for the leader, but hadn't noticed Eponine fall to the floor as Babet had let go, managing to restrain Grantaire before he could get anywhere near the gang leader.

"Tut tut, a bit violent aren't we." The skinny men kneeled in front of Grantaire who spat in his face. Calmly, Montparnasse withdrew a handkerchief and wiped the saliva off his face.

"Fetch me the whip Claquesous." Montparnasse instructed, pulling out his phone to send a quick text.

Grantaire smirked, he was fine with being whipped, he'd learnt to control his pain a long time ago. His eyes landed on Eponine's naked body shaking in the corner. His stomach twisted as he noticed every mark made on her. Cuts, bruises, burn marks … everything.

Claquesous re-entered the room, handing Montparnasse a leather bound whip, waiting for instructions.

"Grab her."

"No! You can't, look at her! She's going to die you son of a bitch! She can't take anymore, do it to me instead, I beg of you!" Grantaire cried out as Claquesous picked Eponine up, her back facing montparnasse. Babet held Grantaire in place while the other men in the room snickered.

"I think 10 lashes will teach your loud mouthed friend to show some respect in the future." Montparnasse scowled as the raven haired boy.

"10 fucking lashes?! You're insane, she's going to bleed to death!" Grantaire cried out, noticing Eponine wince.

"Let's make that 15."

"You bastard!" Grantaire tried to pull away from Babet but was held down by the other men in the room.

"20." Grantaire didn't reply, but looked away, biting his tongue.

"Watch or I will make it 40." Montparnasse's lip curled up as he snarled at Grantaire.

Obeying helplessly, Grantaire watched Montparnasse deliver the first lash.

The whip whistled through the air and landed hard on Eponine's bare back. Her brown eyes shot open and she yelped. With each following stroke, her scream grew more piercing, until it was a continuance sound. She flinched at each blow, as if it were as surprising as the first.

Red lines crisscrossed her back, blood welling up in some places. By the twentieth blow, she began to sob, not loudly, but short and choked, tears slipping out from her closed eyes.

Grantaire let out a cry as Eponine fell to the floor.

Montparnasse carefully handed the whip to Claquesous and wiped his bloody hands onto his clothes casually, as if he had not nearly beaten the woman to unconsciousness.

"Courfeyrac will be back with a group of people to save Eponine anytime soon. I think it's time we take our leave now boys, don't you?" Montparnasse looked almost upset that he had to stop torturing the poor girl.

The gang members agreed, each punching him again in the stomach before they left. He lurched from the blows, but gave no protestation, apart from the rasping breaths that followed suit.

Montparnasse signaled with his knife to leave the room before looking at Grantaire who had almost immediately scrambled towards Eponine.

"I'll be seeing you soon Grantaire. Send Jehan my love." Montparnasse left rather slowly, picking blood from under his fingernails with his pocket knife.

"Eponine … wake up." He tried gently moving her, but the girl did not stir. Grantaire removed his t-shirt and jacket, turning her delicately onto her back so not to cause pain as he covered the raw marks on her back.

"Please Ep …Don't leave me I love you …" Grantaire sobbed.

Moments later, Courfeyrac burst through the door, police and paramedics following closely behind ...

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter was just plain depressing and this story probably won't be getting much happier anytime soon to be honest. Thoughts? **

**I'm still really enjoying writing this and any criticism is much appreciated. Thank you to anybody who still reads this rubbish :)**

**love you all, R :3 xx **


	18. Goodbye

Courfeyrac walked into the apartment, a stony expression on his face. Blood coated his jacket and hands, his face was streaked with tears.

This was what Jehan was met with when he walked out of his bedroom to find Courfeyrac crying on the floor.

"Courf!" The poet ran to Courfeyrac's aid but was roughly pushed off by the crying boy.

"No! Don't you dare touch me! This is your fault …" He finished with a whisper.

"W-what do you mean Courf?" He asked.

Courfeyrac grabbed Jehan's face roughly and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The interaction lasted for a second before Courfeyrac pulled away, looking at Jean Prouvaire with what can only be described as hatred. "There. You've had a kiss from me. Next time, maybe you won't call Montparnasse to take care of me. Oh, and by the way, Eponine came to my aid instead, and thanks to you, she's only just alive in hospital with Grantaire and won't get out for weeks, but you wouldn't care would you? Did you even try persuading her to stay! This is all your fault and I hope you got exactly what you wanted." Courfeyrac stood up and walked to his room.

Jehan would have tried to reason with Courfeyrac, but knew he couldn't because he was right, it was all Jehan's fault. The poet stayed on the floor for three hours, doing nothing but thinking and occasionally sobbing into his sleeves. Maybe it was time to try Eponine's way of coping …

….

Grantaire sat in Eponine's hospital room listening to the steady heart monitor going at a regular pace and sighed.

He had called the only friends she had that he knew about, Enjolras and Combeferre.

Watching the younger girl sleep soundly in her bed was enough to send Grantaire beyond himself with sadness and hatred.

How dare they do this to her? She'd had enough pain and suffering in her life. Why her?

He was refraining himself with every bone in his body, one half of him saying not to leave Eponine alone ever again, the other telling him to chase the leader down and kill the bastard.

Her fragile body looked smaller and weaker in the hospital, her face still puffy and bruised from the bruises. Her left hand was laid out on the bed and a single tear fell from Grantaire's blue eyes as he noticed the R carved into her wrist.

He sat, immersed into his own thoughts, so much that he didn't realize Combeferre walk into the room and sit in the other chair beside Eponine's bed. Enjolras followed close behind, looking down at the girl in sympathy.

"No one deserves this." Combeferre was a training doctor, so knew the severity of each mark on Eponine's body.

"This is what we fight for, equality, no one should have to ever go through this, she is a woman, so beautiful and so young! Why is there no justice here?! The police aren't even looking for the gang are they?"

Grantaire replied in the negative.

Grantaire could see Enjolras' blood boiling and decided not to talk.

"What did they do to her?" Combeferre asked.

"The doctor told me she has bruises everywhere, she has cuts over her body, some burn marks where lighters have been held against her skin, hand prints round her neck … and that's from before I arrived. I can't get the image of what they did out of my head." Grantaire kept his eyes trained on Eponine.

"Before you got there? Well what could have been worse by the time you arrived?" Enjolras asked incredulously.

"He used a whip 20 times on her back. He made me watch." Combeferre winced the moment Grantaire mentioned the word 'whip.'

"Did they rape her?" Combeferre asked.

"No, that's something that had been playing with my mind. All Montparnasse has ever wanted from Eponine was sex, nothing else. Not even his men raped her according to the doctor." Grantaire looked thoughtful while Enjolras and Combeferre exchanged a glance.

"Will she be okay?" Enjolras added.

"Physically yes, mentally, I'm not so sure. I don't even want to think about what's going on with Courfeyrac and Jehan …" Grantaire's head had suddenly started to pound, the wave of his hangover hitting him hard.

"You can stay with her for a while, but I need to make sure the two idiots haven't killed each other." Grantaire said, getting out of his hospital chair and leaving without another word.

"She has aids." Combeferre nearly whispered minutes after Grantaire had taken his leave.

"You should wait til' she's out to tell her. She has other things on her mind." Enjolras replied to the remark.

"But she needs treating with AZT as soon as possible." Combeferre said worriedly.

"It can wait. She's going to be emotionally drained right now." Combeferre eventually agreed but couldn't help being worried for her.

…..

The next few weeks passed. Everything had turned worse. Grantaire never spoke to anyone, spending most of his days talking to Eponine in the hospital who was making a fast recovery and had started walking properly again. Courfeyrac and Jehan avoided each other like cat and mouse, one staying in their room if the other was eating in the kitchen or watching television in the living room.

The day before Eponine was going to be discharged from the hospital, Combeferre had visited her and told her in private that she had aids and that she would need treatment which he was willing to pay for. Suspiciously, Eponine took the news well, claiming she knew it was coming anyway and thankfully accepted Combeferre's money to get the medicine.

When Eponine returned to the apartment with Grantaire, she noticed the lack of interaction between all three boys immediately.

Calling them all into the living room, she sat them down, each glaring at each other.

"What's happened?" Eponine demanded.

None spoke up, causing Eponine to boil with rage.

"I said what the fuck is wrong!" She shouted louder. Still no one wanted to answer her.

"Right, I can't be doing with this bullshit right now. Why the fuck are you being like this? Call me selfish or whatever, but I saved your backside Courf! And Jehan, I've been here for you since I've known you from the start … And R, well … Don't think I've forgotten the reason I was going to leave in the first place." She looked at Grantaire with disgust as he shamefully looked away with guilt etched into his features.

"So can't you all just settle your fucking differences and just fucking get along! If not for yourselves then do it for me!" Eponine was beginning to get annoyed and Grantaire could sense this.

"She's right, why don't we go for a pint and talk this over?" Grantaire suggested to which Courfeyrac scoffed.

"Yeah, winecast, it would be you to want a fucking beer as usual! Wasn't it alcohol that caused you to fucking lash out at Ep!" Courfeyrac said, causing Grantaire to glare in reply.

"Just leave him alone Courf … he was only suggesting that we talk this over …" Jehan tried to reason with Courfeyrac.

"And you! You called Montparnasse to try finish me off!" Grantaire's eyes went to Jehan.

"WHAT?!" He screamed, lunging for Jehan.

"Everyone, sit the fuck down!" Eponine screamed.

"Yes, alcohol is the problem for you R! But no, Jehan didn't call Montparnasse to finish you off. He had no choice, 'Parnasse was going to blackmail him and that's why he told you to meet him Courf, that's why I followed you. I wanted to make sure you'd be fine after overhearing the conversation between him and Jehan." Eponine said calmly.

Courfeyrac looked unsure whether or not to believe Eponine's words, but sighed, agreeing to go out for a pint with the other two boys to settle their differences.

"Thank you …" Eponine hugged her boys and suddenly started crying.

"What's wrong Ep?!" Each man said, looking at each other.

"N-nothing, I just hope everything works out."

"You silly sausage." Grantaire smiled and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

Jehan opened the door. "See ya Ep."

"Bye 'Ponine, love ya." Courfeyrac blew her a mocking kiss and winked at her.

"See ya later." Grantaire was about to shut the door when Eponine made him stop.

"Wait!" She called out, sounding panicked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I-I love you R, and I'll miss you. Make sure you come back as friends."

"Ep .. you're scaring me … what' wrong babe?" He kissed her hand gently.

"Nothing, I love you." She smiled.

"Bye Ep." He said.

After he closed the door, one thought entered Eponine's mind.

'He didn't say it back.'

….

She didn't have much time if she wanted this to work.

She spent a good hour writing 6 letters for 6 different people. She laid them out gently across her bed and then walked to her wardrobe, pulling out a small box from the bottom.

When she opened it, she came face to face with different type's of razor blades and scissors.

She knew what she had to do.

Ever since the words had left Combeferre's mouth, Eponine knew she didn't want to live. Thoughts had entered her mind that were permanently imprinted, letting her know this was what she wanted.

She had aids. Grantaire had physically harmed himself out of anger because of her and she knew she was a danger to the boys, hell, they may never have met Montparnasse if it weren't for her.

After reading and re-reading all 6 letters over and over, she knew it was time. The boys would be back at any minute.

She laid on her bed and picked up a clean blade she had never used. The moonlight shone against the silver in the blade which only invited her in more. She brought the blade down to her shaking wrists and eyed the R made a few weeks prior. She traced her fingers over the mark before shutting her eyes tight.

An immediate wave of relaxation filled her body as she bought the blade swiftly across the wrists. She had never cut herself to kill, but this time she did, it was almost as good as getting high. Scarlet pooled down her arm and dripped onto her bed sheets. Feeling animalistic, Eponine suddenly felt a craving for the sight of blood and slashed at her wrist again multiple times, relishing in the feeling of finally being whole. Every slash took away some form of pain. Pain from her father. Pain from loving Grantaire. Pain from Montparnasse. The pain had become physical, but felt so much better than the emotional pain she had been holding onto her whole life.

The feeling was a mixture of agony and relief. She knew she would finally be rid of life, and she knew no matter what she did now, there was no stopping her inevitable death, so she grabbed the razor with her blood coated hand and butchered her other wrist until finally, death held her hand and lead her into the darkness.

…..

Grantaire immediately knew there was something wrong when he walked into the apartment, there were no lights on and everything smelt a bit like iron.

Grantaire went to the kitchen to check if Eponine was in there. Jehan moved to the bedroom to check if she was in there while Courfeyrac went to check the bathroom.

"There's something not quite right here." Jehan remarked.

At first it looked as if Eponine had pulled the blankets up over her head, but Jehan's pulse quickened as he realized it was a shirt and it was bloody. "Courf" he yelled as he rushed to Eponine's side. Jehan quickly reached out to feel for a pulse – and as soon as he felt the cool skin, he knew.

Courfeyrac raced in, his eyes falling on her slit wrists and he tore off a piece of his shirt to make as a bandage but it was clear he realized there was no hope. Despite that, he felt for a pulse as well, his eyes filling with tears. Jehan checked Eponine's eyes, then gently closed them when they didn't do so on their own. He played with his hands restlessly.

"We should … we should have stayed ... We could have helped her."

Grantaire walked in and if Eponine's unnaturally pale tone and the bloody shirt hadn't clued him in, Jehan's sobbing certainly would have. Courfeyrac was fighting tears as well, but he held Jehan, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, no." Jehan shook his head, frozen in his spot. "No, no..." He melted into Courfeyrac's arms further and they sunk onto the floor, clinging to each other.

Grantaire moved to the bed. He was clearly in denial. "Eponine!" He shook Eponine's arm. "'Ep, wake up!" He looked at Jehan and Courfeyrac, his eyes wild and desperate. "Do something! Help her! Call Combeferre! Please!"

Courfeyrac had seen the amount of blood. "I doubt she even felt any pain."

"No." Grantaire shook his head firmly. "No, she'll be fine. We will get Ferre to patch her up." He phrased it as an order.

Courfeyrac unwrapped one arm from Jehan to put his hand on Grantaire's' arm. "I'm sorry, R. She's gone."

"No!" Grantaire snapped. He shook Eponine again, his tone pleading. "Ep! This is no time for games!"

Courfeyrac hugged Jehan, then moved to Grantaire, knowing the poet would understand. All three roommates needed comfort, but Grantaire needed both of them the most at the moment. He pulled Grantaire away, physically restraining him. "Let her go. She's gone." Grantaire was strong and he fought it for a few minutes, but eventually slumped against Courfeyrac, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I could have stopped this," Grantaire whispered, his voice choked with tears.

"You couldn't have don-"

Grantaire cut him off. "No. If I'd have stayed here ..."

"R, listen to me! This is not your fault. You didn't kill her."

"I may as well have," Grantaire said, his eyes cast down at the floor.

There was a moment of silence before Grantaire spoke again. "I didn't say 'I love you' back to her!" Grantaire freely cried into Courfeyrac's shoulder, breaking his heart.

"Shhh … And I never thanked her for saving me." Courfeyrac stammered before he too shed his tears.

Jehan stood up and looked at the Eponine, but noticed the 6 letters at her feet.

One was for Combeferre, one was for Enjolras, one was for himself, one was for Courfeyrac, one was for Grantaire and the last for Montparnasse.

"Taire …" The poet choked on his tears as he handed the crying man the letter. Courfeyrac let Grantaire go and gave him some privacy as he took his own letter, curling up beside Jehan.

Grantaire,

Listen, I'm sure there are so many thoughts going through your head. Firstly, it wasn't your fault. I need you to know that.

I hope everything went well at the Musain, and I hope you are all friends again. By the time you read this I will be gone. Not completely, because I will always be with you, no matter where you are or what you are doing I will never leave you.

I never knew if you truly loved me, but if so, then I want you to move on. Find a woman (or man). Fall in love all over again, get married, have children, grow old and make the memories I will never have with you.

I suppose I should start by saying, I have aids.

Montparnasse made it so and I think I may have passed it onto you. You should get tested, but I couldn't live with myself knowing I made your life horrible.

I just hope one day you will forgive me, that you won't go back to drinking because of this. Live your life, live it how you want to live it.

Ever since I saw your eyes looking at me as you sketched me in that busy cafeteria, I knew I had fallen in love. You became my best friend, my brother, my lover, my father, everything I've always wanted and I can never repay you for that.

But, Like I said, I hope one day you will learn to forgive me.

I will see you again one day, hopefully not anytime soon, but when I do, I hope we will be together forever more,

Your love,

Eponine.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hurt me ... Sorry, this is important for the story but I feel so bad now. Thoughts?**

**This one was harder to write. But I hope it worked well. The next chapters will be them reading their letters and then we move onto Jehan and his problems again.**

**Love, R :3 xx**


	19. Enjolras' letter

"How is he?" Enjolras asked.

Courfeyrac ran his hand through his hair with exhaustion. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked as though he hadn't slept in a while. He looked at Enjolras then at the cup of coffee which was doing little to wake him up.

They were sat in a small coffee shop to see how everyone was coping and to try talking about what happened.

"He doesn't eat. I haven't seen him sleep, he won't speak to us either. He just sits in his room, sketching and painting, it's like he's gone Enjolras …The only time he does speak is when he's asking Jehan to go buy him more paints and when we hear him muttering to himself. He's not the same anymore, none of us are." Courfeyrac looked close to tears.

Enjolras took Courfeyrac's hand and laid a friendly kiss to his knuckles.

"It's hard, I understand it's hard for everyone, but we need to be here for Grantaire. He must have loved her." Enjolras said with a sad smile.

"More than anything, even more than Jehan." He let out a little laugh.

"Are you mad at her?" Enjolras asked.

"No, although I know this has messed up Taire, I'm glad her suffering finally ended. But I miss her so much." Courfeyrac's voice broke and Enjolras made to sit beside him.

Enjolras wrapped a comforting arm around Courfeyrac.

"Is Jehan ok?"

"He's nearly as bad as Grantaire. I look into his eyes and all I see is emptiness. He tries to write his poetry and ends up throwing his work away, he's never once done that, he treasure's his poetry more than anything. He's always shaking and sweating, I think he's finally going through his withdrawal now." Courfeyrac quickly drunk the rest of his coffee and fished for something in his laptop case.

"Here. A letter for you from Ep." Courfeyrac handed Enjolras the letter and left without another word.

Enjolras,

If you're reading this then I can assume that everything went to plan and I'm now gone. I apologize for leaving so suddenly without warning or a goodbye, but there's something I should have told you.

When I was in the hospital, Grantaire was talking to me about you. He told me about how you were taken away from your brother and it had been believed by him that you were dead. I did some simple little calculations with the information Grantaire told me.

Courfeyrac told me that when he was two years old, his brother went missing and when he was older he was told that he had died in a tragic accident. You're 25 and he is 21. The dates, everything would add up.

When I looked into your eyes, I knew there was something about you Enj. I think you're Courf's lost brother.

At least as my one last wish, please talk this through with him. I know it sounds crazy and cliche, but I think it's true.

Thank you for everything Enj, for helping me on that night in the alleyway, for staying with us, for coming to the hospital, for everything.

I'm sorry,

Eponine.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not and is a pathetic excuse for a chapter, but I've been so busy lately. Hopefully now I can get some more writing done :)

I'll update again on Tuesday

-R :3 x


	20. Shooting up

Courfeyrac walked home as the rain splashed against the pavement, soaking his jeans. After walking out of the cafe where he had been speaking to Enjolras,the weather had decided to be unhappy. It reflected everyone's mood. Gloomy.

When he got home he saw Jehan sat on the sofa with a pen in his hands and a notebook, presumably writing more poetry. Grantaire was painting on the walls. Patterns of leaves and flowers scattered the room. Ivy wrapping round plants and marble statues. Grantaire had splatters of paint coating his face and jogging bottoms. His T-shirt had splashes of reds, golds, whites and pinks.

Grantaire had been painting the walls to resemble a garden. A garden of flowers, animals, trees, music and life.

Courfeyrac walked up to the wall and traced an outline of a girl sat on a swing in the center of the garden surrounded by a large marble arch. She clearly resembled Eponine in more ways than one. He had gotten everything about her in exact detail, her one dimpled smile, her tangled locks of auburn hair, her scruffy clothes and even her soft hands.

"Don't touch it. The paint is wet."

Courfeyrac smiled. Grantaire seemed more alive and he thought he even noticed a bit of a smile at the corner of his lips.

"It's beautiful R." Jehan's smile was warm and proud.

"Yes, she was." Grantaire smiled this time before walking to the kitchen and picking up three beers.

The three men sat, just taking in every minute detail of the painting on the wall. Grantaire decided he was tired and hugged his friends before rushing to his room.

Jehan was still on the sofa when Courfeyrac joined him. Courfeyrac noticed that the little poet was sweating and had slight tremor in his hand.

"What's wrong Jehan?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter …" Jehan mumbled hurrying into the bathroom. Courfeyrac let out a heavy sigh and finished his beer, laying gently on the sofa while looking at the wall in front of him.

Meanwhile, Jehan was sat on the edge of the bathtub, rocking back and forth. His face was streaming with a mix of sweat and tears, his body was violently shaking as he tried to relax.

He gripped onto his own arms, crying hard, not even bothering to try hold anything in as he ran to the toilet and emptied his stomach. He fell to the floor, still rocking back and forth as his breathing accelerated.

He eventually started coughing, his temperature climbed higher as he ripped of his wet shirt and started running his hands unsteadily through his red hair. Different things flashed through his mind. Eponine. Poetry. Grantaire. Courfeyrac …

He let out a small hiccup. He knew what he needed and right now, nothing was going to stop him.

Staggering into his room, he switched on his lamp and opened up his chest of drawers. Under his socks at the bottom laid a small bronze box. Inside there were needles.

Being through this before, Jehan always kept something to help him nearby in case the withdrawal got too much to handle.

he pulled out a small needle with the fluid inside and grabbed a purple tie and an orange tie dangling from his mirror.

He jumped on his bed, moving his arm towards the lamp so he could see exactly what was happening.

His hands were still shaking as he tied the purple fabric tightly around his left arm. He tapped the little glass container on his arm before picking up the other orange tie and biting hard on it as he put the needle slowly to his arm.

He didn't stop to check weather the door was shut or not, the only thought he had was trying to rid himself of his withdrawal. He hated the feeling, that feeling of being so cold, yet sweating. Feeling as though your skin is too tight and wishing you could rip it off your body if you got the chance. The feeling of being weak and so close to death, or not being able to keep any food down.

He pushed the needle through his arm and forced the plunger down, letting the liquid to flow into his body as he let his mind wake up. Wake up with color, with life and love and everything a poet could ever dream of writing. Images of animals, lines of color and people were visible to his as he let out a satisfied moan, letting his head hit the pillow.

He barely acknowledged the figure shouting his name in the doorway as the color surrounded him with surreal passion and light ...

* * *

**A/N: A bit not happy ... but oh well ... Happy Barricade day people! :) I am so happy right now you have no idea. I'm glad I have another follow for this story as well, follows are much appreciated and reviews are also welcome. I can't begin to explain how happy I am that I am on chapter 20! I never thought I'd even get this far with this, so I just wnt to thank everyone who reads this and I wish you all well :) xx**  
**-R**


	21. Re-united

There was little Courfeyrac could do, he knew it, so he quickly managed to haul Jehan into his bed before running to Grantaire for help.

Grantaire rushed in in his boxers, paint still smudged against his cheek.

"What did he do?" Grantaire asked frantically.

"I have no idea, he hasn't been showing any hardcore signs of withdrawal, so I don't see why he needed to use again …" Courfeyrac said, looking at the blissful poet in his bed.

"I bet he's been hiding it. Ep used to do that, she's go into her room and try ride it out on her own, but she'd never be able to cope and would always go out for a shoot up." Grantaire looked solemn as he spoke of Eponine but looked down at Jehan and sighed.

"I suggest we leave him. There's nothing much we do right now anyway." Grantaire shrugged and walked out of the room.

Courfeyrac looked down at Jehan and bit his lip before kissing his head gently.

"Bon nuit my little poet." Courfeyrac whispered as he walked out.

What he didn't see was the corner of Jehan's mouth turning up slightly when Courfeyrac left.

….

So many thoughts were swirling through his mind. Courfeyrac could be his lost brother? Was it possible? Did things like this really happen in real life?

Enjolras sat in his chair at the coffee shop, running his hands through his hair as he tried to find the words to write on his paperwork. He looked at the page and all he could see were blurry lines and words that didn't look real. He groaned before shoving his work into his messenger bag and walking out of the cafe, he knew he had to find Courfeyrac and get to the bottom of this.

…..

Grantaire was sat on his bed. His sketch book was laid out in front of him as he swept pencil against paper in effort to capture life into Eponine's eyes.

He was interrupted when his phone lit up on his bedside table.

**On My to-kill list (A.K.A) MontparnASS: Hey R, how are things? You getting pretty lonely? Miss her slender body in your arms, or her nimble little fingers against your skin, or her sweet lips on yours? Glad you know about the HIV. Shame that, isn't it? She really was a bright girl. Wasn't expecting that at all actually … Anyway, just checking up on you and hope you're okay. :) xx**

Grantaire couldn't help but grit his teeth as he imagined every possible way of getting revenge on Montparnasse.

He was about to reply when he heard crying coming from his living room. He jumped up and sprinted out, hearing the sound of Courfeyrac's distinct voice.

"I-I can't believe it …"

Grantaire looked at Enjolras who had his arms wrapped tightly against Courfeyrac who was in fact naked.

"Courf! Put it away …" Grantaire joked and Courfeyrac smiled.

"So, what brings Apollo here today?" Grantaire asked.

"He isn't Apollo, R." Courfeyrac said, not letting go of Enjolras who was wearing a similar grin.

"Then who is he?" Grantaire smirked.

"Grantaire, meet my brother."

Grantaire's jaw dropped as he steadied himself against the sofa, looking between both men. "Brothers?! How did I not see this before?!" Grantaire jumped onto Courfeyrac's back, resulting in him collapsing on Enjolras as they all tumbled onto the floor in fits of giggles, not counting Enjolras (He claims he doesn't 'giggle'.)

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating, had a lot on and been under so much stress it's untrue. I'll hopefully start uploading more often to this story and my other story (Flaws) So Expect a new chapter at some point during the week :)**

**-R**


	22. Overdose?

There was little Courfeyrac could do, he knew it, so he quickly managed to haul Jehan into his bed before running to Grantaire for help.

Grantaire rushed in in his boxers, paint still smudged against his cheek.

"What did he do?" Grantaire asked frantically.

"I have no idea, he hasn't been showing any hardcore signs of withdrawal, so I don't see why he needed to use again …" Courfeyrac said, looking at the blissful poet in his bed.

"I bet he's been hiding it. Ep used to do that, she's go into her room and try ride it out on her own, but she'd never be able to cope and would always go out for a shoot up." Grantaire looked solemn as he spoke of Eponine but looked down at Jehan and sighed.

"I suggest we leave him. There's nothing much we do right now anyway." Grantaire shrugged and walked out of the room.

Courfeyrac looked down at Jehan and bit his lip before kissing his head gently.

"Bon nuit my little poet." Courfeyrac whispered as he walked out.

What he didn't see was the corner of Jehan's mouth turning up slightly when Courfeyrac left.

….

So many thoughts were swirling through his mind. Courfeyrac could be his lost brother? Was it possible? Did things like this really happen in real life?

Enjolras sat in his chair at the coffee shop, running his hands through his hair as he tried to find the words to write on his paperwork. He looked at the page and all he could see were blurry lines and words that didn't look real. He groaned before shoving his work into his messenger bag and walking out of the cafe, he knew he had to find Courfeyrac and get to the bottom of this.

…..

Grantaire was sat on his bed. His sketch book was laid out in front of him as he swept pencil against paper in effort to capture life into Eponine's eyes.

He was interrupted when his phone lit up on his bedside table.

**On My to-kill list (A.K.A) MontparnASS: Hey R, how are things? You getting pretty lonely? Miss her slender body in your arms, or her nimble little fingers against your skin, or her sweet lips on yours? Glad you know about the HIV. Shame that, isn't it? She really was a bright girl. Wasn't expecting that at all actually … Anyway, just checking up on you and hope you're okay. :) xx**

Grantaire couldn't help but grit his teeth as he imagined every possible way of getting revenge on Montparnasse.

He was about to reply when he heard crying coming from his living room. He jumped up and sprinted out, hearing the sound of Courfeyrac's distinct voice.

"I-I can't believe it …"

Grantaire looked at Enjolras who had his arms wrapped tightly against Courfeyrac who was in fact naked.

"Courf! Put it away …" Grantaire joked and Courfeyrac smiled.

"So, what brings Apollo here today?" Grantaire asked.

"He isn't Apollo, R." Courfeyrac said, not letting go of Enjolras who was wearing a similar grin.

"Then who is he?" Grantaire smirked.

"Grantaire, meet my brother."

Grantaire's jaw dropped as he steadied himself against the sofa, looking between both men. "Brothers?! How did I not see this before?!" Grantaire jumped onto Courfeyrac's back, resulting in him collapsing on Enjolras as they all tumbled onto the floor in fits of giggles, not counting Enjolras (He claims he doesn't 'giggle'.)

Meanwhile …

Jehan laid in his room, thoughts flying through his mind way too fast in his opinion. But the main thing he had on his mind was the fact that he didn't feel complete, he needed something stronger. He managed a clumsy crawl to the box under his bed and pulled out another needle. He picked the tie up on his bed, tying it around his arm again as he tapped his arm looking for the vein he needed. Once again, he plunged the needle deep into his arm, savoring the tingling sensation of the drugs as the wave took over his system. His mouth opened to release a breathy moan of pleasure, but somehow he still needed more … another needle … then another until he vomited over himself and his carpet before collapsing on the floor.

…..

* * *

**A/N: What can I say? Sorry, exams ... **

**-R**


End file.
